Stalked
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: On orders of Cobra Commander, Zartan targets female Joes. As the attacks escalate in violence, will the Joes be able to stop him before it's too late? S/D, LJ/F, and CG/BH. WARNING: adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Stalked

By Red Blaze 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GI Joe or Cobra...so don't sue.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first GI Joe story, so please...be kind!**_

Chapter 1

Summoned by Cobra Commander, Zartan, leader of the Dreadnoks, strides confidently into the audience chamber to see what the head of Cobra has in mind for him this time. Dressed in his normal black chest armor and brown pants, Zartan studies the seemingly empty room. Finally coming to the steps that would lead to Cobra Commander's throne, Zartan waits for the other man to acknowledge him. Unlike the leader's lackeys, he doesn't bow or call the man before him Master or any other asinine title. Zartan is a mercenary. If Cobra Commander wants him to do something, he pays him and pays him well.

"Zartan, I have a mission for you," says Cobra Commander, staring down at the killer for hire. "A mission that I think you're going to enjoy."

"Do tell," replies Zartan.

"I need the Joes distracted," explains the other man. "Cobra is going to be working on something very important and I don't want to be stopped."

Nodding his head, Zartan waits for the other man to continue. When Cobra Commander says nothing more, the red haired mercenary raises a brow.

"Distracted how?"

"Make it...personal." replies Cobra Commander. "I want them focused on whatever you're doing, not on Cobra."

"Personal, huh?" replies Zartan.

"I've heard of your...extracurricular hobbies," says the leader of Cobra.

Saying nothing, the mercenary just smiles and thinks about his most recent "hobby", a little blonde, barely eighteen year old, that he'd just finished with. Her dead body would be found eventually by someone.

"I know you enjoy female victims, so target the female Joes," continues the Commander. "Don't go overboard to start. I want the Joes distracted, not pissed off and gunning for Cobra."

"How far can I go?" asks Zartan, already thinking of who to target first. _First target should have Joe connections, but not an active soldier. _

"As I said, you're going to enjoy this," replies the other man. Leaning forward, Cobra Commander stares down at Zartan. "Take it as far as you can handle it."

"I can handle a lot," replies the mercenary with a smile.

Nodding his head, Cobra Commander waves his hand at Zartan, dismissing the mercenary to his task set before him.

…...

Returning to his base of operations in the swamp, Zartan begins to research his assignment. Wanting to go over any and all information he has collected over the years of working with Cobra concerning the female GI Joes, he starts by pulling out the still photographs he has taken. Spreading the pictures out on a table, he exams the photos and begins to place them in one of three piles: target, maybe target, and not a target.

_Scarlett and Lady Jaye are on the list_, thinks Zartan, as he rubs a hand over first one picture than the next, placing them in the target pile. _But I need to start with someone who isn't as involved as those two._

Finding a photo of a reddish-brown haired woman, Zartan lifts it and looks her over. _Cover girl? Yes._ He then places her photo with the first two. Passing over many of the Green-shirts, Zartan finds a photo of a dark haired woman, he flips the photo over and reads the back.

_Dr. Blackstone. Researcher._

Flipping the photo back over, Zartan stares at the picture of the dark haired woman.

_She has Joe connections, but she's not a solider. She rarely works at Joe Headquarters, so it would be easy to get to her._

Putting her photo down on top of the other three, Zartan realizes that he had found the first victim.

…...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those who don't remember her, Dr. Blackstone was only in one episode of GI Joe: A Real American Hero. Season 1: Spell of the Siren. She was never seen again in the TV series and there isn't a lot of information on her. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr Celia Blackstone, researcher and sometime consultant for GI Joe, feels that there aren't enough hours in the day to get her work done in. Night had long since fallen, before she finally decides to call it quits on her work and go home to sleep. Using the parking lot lights as she leaves the government building where she works, she walks across the parking lot. Knowing that her life is busy, with little time to hit the gym, Celia usually parks her car as far away from the entrance as possible.

Only a few feet away from her car, she slips a hand in her purse to take out her car keys. Not paying attention to what is going on around her, she is completely caught off guard when a shadow rushes out at her. Slammed into, she falls to the ground, cracking her head against the pavement. Placing a hand on her head, she attempts to see through the black dots swimming in her vision. As her sight clears, she notices a man kneeling next to her. A man who has a knife in his hand.

"I don't want any trouble," she says.

"Too bad," growls a male voice. "You're going to get it any way."

"If you want my money, take my purse," Blackstone says.

"I don't want your money," he replies, as he places the knife against her throat.

"Then what do you want?" she asks, as she tries to exam his face. _Too many shadows. I can't see his face clearly._

"I want your fear," he replies.

Grabbing at her blouse, the man rips her shirt, baring her white lace bra. Scared to struggle with the knife pressed against her throat, but scared of what will happen if she doesn't fight back, Dr. Blackstone grabs the man's wrist as he reaches for her chest.

"Dr. Blackstone?"

Hearing the voice of the armed guard, she breaths a sigh of relief. Also hearing the other male voice, the man looks up just as the guard swings a flashlight toward them. Catching the light in the face, he groans and jerks his face out of the light. Knowing that his moment is lost, the man gets up and rushes away.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" asks the guard, as he rushes to the side of the fallen doctor.

"Call the police," she replies, as she gets to her feet with the guard's help. Placing a hand on the back of her head, where it had hit the ground, she feels something wet and sticky. Pulling her hand away, she looks at the blood on her hand.

"Doc, you're hurt!" says the guard, also looking at the blood on her hand.

Leaning on the guard, she allows him to help her back to the building where she works. On the walk back, she plays over in her mind the attack and tries to focus on when the light flashed into her attackers face.

_Red hair. Black make-up around the eyes. His face is familiar._

Entering the building, the guard brings her over to his desk and sits her down in the chair.

"Call the police," she demands, looking up at the guard who saved her. "And ask them to bring a sketch artist."

…...

Walking through GI Joe Headquarters at night, Lady Jaye finds that it's the most calming time on base. As she walks passed a side hallway, a brown gloved hand reaches out and grabs her right arm, pulling her into the hallway. Pushed against the wall, she has little time to react before a pair of firm lips comes down on her's, kissing her. A second goes by, than two, before the male lips release her mouth.

"Allie, I missed you."

"You're lucky I recognize those lips," she replies, shaking her head at the man before her. "Otherwise, your balls would be crushed and you'd be rolling around on the ground, Dash."

"I love it when you talk dirty," replies Flint, as he leans his head down again to kiss her.

Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he slowly slides a hand up her side before he cups her breast through her shirt.

"Dash!" she says, pulling back from the kiss. "Anyone could walk by!"

"But, I need you, Allie," he whispers into her head, before nibbling on the lobe.

"You've only been gone a day, you big baby," she replies with a laugh, pushing him away from her.

"Attention! All senior staff report to the Comm Room!"

Glancing up at the intercom above their heads, Flint and Lady Jaye move away from each other.

"So much for a welcome home party," replies Flint.

Walking to the Communication Room together, Flint and Lady Jaye enter just ahead of Beach Head and Scarlett with Duke already at the communication system, next to Dial Tone. Waiting for Duke to acknowledge them, they stand at attention. Finally, Duke turns to face his senior staff.

"Tonight, Dr. Blackstone was assaulted outside her place of work," says Duke, looking at each member of his senior staff. "A sketch drawing should be coming over our system any time..."

"Got it, Duke," says Dial Tone, as he brings up the picture.

"Zartan?" asks Scarlett, looking up at a black and white likeness to the Cobra mercenary.

"Is Dr. Blackstone alright?" asks Lady Jaye.

"She needed stitches, but she says she's fine," answers Duke.

"What'd he want?" demands Beach Head.

"At this time, it's unclear," replies Duke, with a shake of his head. "The guard interrupted the attack and Zartan fled."

"I think we should post a couple of Joes around her," says Flint. "Do we know what she's working on? Perhaps Cobra is interested?"

"Dr. Blackstone will be sending a list of all current research projects tomorrow," replies Duke. "Assign no more than two Joes for guard duty until we know why she was attacked. Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zartan was in a foul mood. The Dreadnoks quickly realized this and it only took each being struck once by their leader for them to understand that it would serve them better to stay away from Zartan until he calms down. They didn't know much about the newest assignment that Cobra Commander gave him, but they knew enough that it didn't go as planned.

Back to looking at his pictures, Zartan angrily rips apart the photo of Dr. Blackstone. Throwing the pieces to the floor, he glares at the remaining picture.

_I should go back and finish the bitch off,_ thinks the red haired mercenary.

Stomping around, Zartan tries to cool down. Taking a knife out of his boot, Zartan grabs a sharpening rock and works on the blade. After only a few strokes, Zartan finds himself calming down. Glancing back at the pictures, he puts the sharpening rock down and returns the knife to his boot.

_No, Cobra Commander wanted me to start mildly and you can't get more mild than last night. It's better to move onto a new victim._

Returning to the table, he looks down at the photos on the table, Zartan picks up one. Staring at it, he takes a deep breath and nods. The picture is of a woman with short reddish-brown hair wearing a tan button shirt and brown bomber jacket.

_Cover Girl? Perfect._

…...

Welcome duty. While some of the Joes disliked it and would try to get out of it when it was their turn, Cover Girl enjoyed it. Duke thought it was a good idea for some of the more experienced Joes to meet the new transfers. Of course, Cover Girl didn't know until this morning that a new Joe was starting today. Checking the file in her hand, she looks over the information.

_Anna Wilson. Let's see...computer science. And she was transferred at the request of General Hawk. Her suggested code name is Wiz Kid. _

Glancing up from the file, Cover Girl waits for the transport. After only a few minutes, the main doors open and a jeep pulls up next to her. Quickly, a young woman gets out of the passenger side and she's nothing like what Cover Girl expected. Walking toward Cover Girl with a smile is a petite woman, with waist length blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. Stopping in front of the older woman, Anna salutes the woman before her. Returning the salute, Cover Girl smiles at the younger woman.

"Anna Wilson?" asks Cover Girl.

"Yes, ma'am," replies the other woman.

"The name's Cover Girl. I'm here to show you around."

"Sorry, but you're parents named you Cover Girl," asks Anna, raising a brow as she walks side by side with the red head.

"We use code names," answers the older woman. "Your file is suggesting Wiz Kid."

"Code names?" asks Anna with a smile. "That's so neat. Sorry. That probably sounds so juvenile."

"It's ok," replies Cover Girl, shaking her head at the younger woman's humor.

Walking together around the Headquarters, Cover Girl shows Anna around, pointing out the different buildings, finally ending at the woman's dormitory.

"To be honest, we weren't expecting anyone, so we still have to set up a room for you," says Cover Girl.

"Yes, ma'am. I was told I'd be set up in a bed and breakfast in the town that a few miles away."

Walking the young woman back to transport, Cover Girl leaves Anna with the driver and heads off to get to her normal duties.

…...

Unknown to the driver, Cover Girl, or the new Joe, a camera clicks away taking pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seems like he had been staring at these files for hours. Flint put down the most recent research case he was looking at to rub his eyes.

"Any luck?"

Giving his eyes one last rub before putting his hands down, Flint looks at Lady Jaye.

"I can't find any project that might interest Cobra," replies Flint, waving a hand toward the papers on the table before him. "If it wasn't that we knew Zartan attacked Dr. Blackstone, than I would wonder if Cobra was even behind it."

"Maybe it's not a case," suggests Lady Jaye, sitting on the corner of the table that Flint is working at.

"Then what could it be?" he asks.

"I don't know," she replies.

"You don't know what?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Lady Jaye watches as Duke strides into the room.

"What Cobra is interested in," answers Flint, again waving a hand toward the papers. "Dr. Blackstone's main project right now is on fertility and I can't see Cobra interested in making babies."

"Any minor projects?" demands Duke, as he picks up the papers and starts to scan them himself.

"Again, nothing that would interest Cobra," replies Flint, shaking his head.

"Maybe it's not a project?" suggests Lady Jaye again. "Maybe she overheard something that Cobra is worried about. Maybe we should have Celia stop by the base and talk with her directly about the attack."

"Contact her," says Duke, nodding his head toward Lady Jaye. "Talk with her about the attack. I want everything that happened last night, no matter how small the detail."

…...

Playing welcome committee to the new Joe had taken time away from her other projects that day. Cover Girl signs out a jeep so she can drive to the garage that a few miles away from base. Usually when new transportation is coming to GI Joe Headquarters, it stops at a nearby garage before coming to HQ. This way, Cover Girl or someone else has a chance to look over the new vehicle and not run the risk of bringing bugged or damaged transportation directly into HQ. The drive itself never bothered Cover Girl. She was always willing to do the long drive out to the garage to see the new stuff. It would give her a chance to think and have a quiet moment to herself.

Quickly, the hour ride goes by and Cover Girl pulls into the large garage. Jumping out of the jeep, she meets a man walking toward her.

"Hey! Cover Girl!"

"What's up, Mac?" she replies, shaking hands with the man in front of her.

Ian MacTavish, the head mechanic at the garage, shook hands with Cover Girl. He had been working at the garage for longer than Cover Girl had been working for GI Joe. A large man, gray at the temples, was always happy to see her. Secretly, she thought it was because he remembered the days when she was a model and her pictures were all over the place, in magazines, on TV, and, in store ads.

"I heard that you got something new for me?" says Cover Girl.

"Sure, it's over here," says Mac, pointing toward a corner of the large garage. "It's the Humvee. Go ahead over and I'll join ya when I get a chance."

Nodding her head, Cover Girl heads for the Humvee in the corner, rubbing her hands together as she walks over to look over the vehicle.

…...

Shaking his head at Cover Girl's obvious enjoyment, Mac heads for his office to get the paperwork on the Humvee that would be turned over to GI Joe. Reaching his office, Mac stares in surprise as a man exits his office.

"What?" demands Mac, staring at his identical twin.

"Thanks," replies the twin, before reaching out with a knife and slicing it across Mac's throat.

Catching the man before he hits the ground, Zartan drags the body into the office and shuts the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With the help of Dial Tone, Lady Jaye quickly finds herself looking at Dr. Celia Blackstone over the communication system. Shown from the waist up, Lady Jaye looks over the older woman. Dressed in a light pink sweater and white laboratory coat, no one would ever know that only a couple of nights ago, she had been attacked in the parking lot of her workplace.

"Good afternoon, Lady Jaye."

"Afternoon, Dr. Blackstone," replies the other woman. "We've been looking through the files you sent over and we can't find anything that Cobra would be interested in. I hate to ask this, but did you send information on all your projects?"

"Yes," replies the doctor with a nod. "I spend most of my time working on the fertility drug, though I am a consultant on a number of other projects."

"Were those included?" asks Lady Jaye, wondering if she had found the missing piece of information needed, but her hopes are quickly dashed.

"Yes. Everything I have my fingers involved in was included," answers Blackstone.

"Then if it wasn't your projects, it has to be something else," replies the younger woman. "Could we go over your attack?"

"If you think it will help," answers Blackstone with a shrug. "It was late. I was walking to my car when he jumped out at me. He knocked me down, then the guard showed up. It was the guard's light that allowed me to see Zartan's face, otherwise I would never have known who attacked me."

"Did he say anything? Do anything weird?"

"He said he wanted me scared," replies the doctor. "I believe his exact words were he wanted 'my fear'."

"Doc, this might sound a little personal, but other than the initial contact he made, which knocked you to the ground, did he touch you?"

"Well," replies Blackstone, with a frown. "He did rip my shirt."

"Your shirt?" asks Lady Jaye. "He grabbed you and the shirt ripped?"

"No," replies the other woman. "He deliberately ripped my shirt open. I don't know why. Maybe as a part of trying to scare me? Either way, the guard showed up and he took off."

"Ok," replies Lady Jaye. "Thanks for taking the time to talk with me. I'll let you get back to work."

"It was no problem," replies the doctor with a smile. "If you need anything else, please contact me again."

Motioning her hand over her throat, Lady Jaye has Dial Tone end communication.

"Why would Zartan rip open her shirt?" asks Dial Tone, turning his chair to look at Lady Jaye.

"I don't know," replies Lady Jaye. "But something tells me this attack has nothing to do with any research project she's working on."

…...

"Mac?"

Left alone, Cover Girl quickly exams the Humvee. _This would be great to have at Joe Headquarters. It can get to places that the jeeps aren't able to. Now, where's Mac? He said he would join me._

"Mac? You got the paperwork?" she calls for the head mechanic again.

"Yeah," he calls, as he exits his office and waves the papers. "Sorry, got caught up in something."

Walking away from the Humvee, Cover Girl meets Mac in the middle of the warehouse, completely unaware that the man standing before her is not Mac. The real Mac is dead and his body is in the office where Zartan left it.

Handing the paperwork to Cover Girl, Zartan waits for his moment. Paging through the document, Cover Girl is too focused to realize that Mac's not his usual talkative self. Nodding her head, she turns to look at the Humvee behind her. Just as she turns her back, Zartan reaches out, wrapping an arm around her throat. Caught off guard, Cover Girl raises both hands to pull at Zartan's arm.

"Mac?" she chokes out.

"Not Mac," whispers Zartan as he pulls her body flush against his own.

Keeping his arm tight against her throat, Zartan uses his other hand to rip at her button down tan shirt. Button scatter across the floor as Zartan reaches in and roughly grabs at Cover Girl's breasts.

"No!" she chokes, trying to fight for air.

"I can do whatever I want and there's no one here to stop me," whispers Zartan, as he tightens his hold on Cover Girl's throat with one arm, his other hand slips inside her bra and pinches her nipple.

Feeling light headed and her vision darkening around the edges, Cover Girl's attempts to pull at Zartan's arm from her throat weaken. A moment later, her arms fall to her side. Just as her body relaxes into unconsciousness, Zartan releases her and Cover Girl hits the ground. Reaching out, Zartan checks for her pulse at her wrist. Finding a pulse, though weak, Zartan stares down at Cover Girl.

_I could fuck her. Tear off her clothes and have her right now, but Cobra Commander wants the Joes distracted, not pissed. Fucking her now would piss them off._

Rolling her onto her back, Zartan pushes her shirt open. Taking a knife, he cuts her bra and shoves that aside too. Staring at her naked chest, Zartan clenches the knife tightly in his hand.

_There's still others. Scarlett and Lady Jaye. I will have one of them! _

Glancing once more down at Cover Girl, Zartan nods his head and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Working the late shift on base meant Scarlett could sleep the afternoon away. Of course, that only worked when her lover also didn't work the late shift. When their shifts synchronized, he would ask her to sleep in his room and she would always say yes, telling herself that, this time, they would sleep. She should have known by now that that's not all they would do.

With her eyes closed, she felt rather than saw his hands run up her side, down over her stomach, and up onto her hip. A minute later, the path would start again.

"Shana?"

"Hmmm?"

"Our shift doesn't start for a couple more hours..."

"Yes."

"We could..."

As his hand came to the end of the path, instead of moving toward her hip, it slide lower and brushed the band of her panties. Slowly, he worked a finger under the band and brushed her curls at the apex of her thighs.

"I've noticed recently our schedules seem to be coinciding a lot," she said.

"Do you really want to talk about schedules?" he asks.

Sliding his hand the rest of the way under her panties, he touches her intimately.

"Conrad," she moans.

"Duke. This is Beach Head. We have a situation."

Sighing, Duke slides his hand out of Scarlett's underwear.

"Sorry," he whispers as he pushes a button on the intercom. "Go ahead."

"Cover Girl just radioed in from the garage. She was attacked and Mac is dead."

"What happened?" demands Duke.

"I'm heading out with Lady Jaye and Snake Eyes. We're going to meet up with Cover Girl," answers Beach Head.

"I want a full report when you get back," says Duke.

"Yes, sir," says Beach Head.

Pushing the end button on the intercom, Duke glances over at Scarlett.

"If Beach Head is leaving, than one of us needs to report for duty," says Scarlett, sliding out of the bed.

"I knew you were going to say that," says Duke, as he also gets out of bed.

"I said only one of us needs to," she says, watching as Duke gets dressed.

"No fun staying in bed by myself," he replies.

…...

It didn't take long for Beach Head to realize that Cover Girl didn't want to talk to him about the attack. She told him that she would feel better reporting directly to Duke. He tried to fight and demand that she tell him. It didn't help. It took Lady Jaye to finally convince him to handle it at HQ.

"Fine," he had said. "But I'm going to be in the room when she talks with Duke."

A part of him tried to understand why she didn't want to talk to him. They were dating, but the relationship was still young. She should trust him enough to tell him what happened. Normally, he was against Joes seeing each other, but Cover Girl's job rarely interacted with him own, so he made an exception. Of course, it also didn't hurt that Cover Girl was a gorgeous woman who was a former model.

Finally arriving back at headquarters, Beach Head followed Lady Jaye and Cover Girl into the Communication Room where Duke and Scarlett were waiting for a report.

"She said she would rather report directly to you," Beach Head growls.

Raising a brow, since Duke was aware of their personal relationship, he waited for Cover Girl to get closer. As she approached, he noticed that she was holding her shirt together with one hand.

"What happened?" Duke demands.

"I went to check on a Humvee. Mac greeted me. At least I think it was Mac," says Cover Girl.

"You think?" asks Scarlett.

"I don't know," she replies, shaking her head. "I went to check on the Humvee. Mac came out of his office. He gave me the paperwork, then attacked me. He said he wasn't Mac, but he looked like him."

"We found Mac's body in the office," reports Lady Jaye. "We'll need Doc to do an autopsy to find out when he died."

"Why is your shirt ruined?" asks Scarlett carefully.

"It was...ripped when he attacked me," answers Cover Girl just as carefully.

"Dammit!" explodes Beach Head. "That's why you wouldn't talk to me."

"Enough, Beach Head," says Duke, never taking his eyes off Cover Girl.

"Not enough," replies Beach Head, motioning toward Cover Girl. "Some asshole hurt her. I want to know who. I want to rip his head off and spit down his throat. I want..."

"Wayne," says Scarlett. "You're not helping."

Taking a deep breath, Beach Head says nothing.

"Perhaps, Lady Jaye and I could talk with Courtney?" asks Scarlett.

"I think that might be a good idea," answers Duke.

A moment later all males are cleared from the room and Cover Girl is left alone with Scarlett and Lady Jaye. Quickly, she goes through what happened, hiding nothing about the attack.

"You don't know who it was?" asks Scarlett, at the end.

"No," replies Cover Girl, with a shake of her head. "He looked like Mac and acted like him, until he attacked me from behind."

"I think this is too much of a coincidence that Celia and Courtney are both attacked within a few days," says Lady Jaye. "We know Zartan attacked Celia and, like this attack, her shirt was ripped open."

"You think Zartan is behind the attack on me?" asks Cover Girl.

"It's a theory," says Scarlett, nodding her head. "The attacks are too similar not to consider it."

"What's to be done?" asks Cover Girl.

"I think, the first thing you need to do is talk with Beach Head," says Lady Jaye.

"But..."

"No, I agree with Lady Jaye," says Scarlett, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "He isn't just a commanding officer you refused to talk to. Talk with him, Courtney. He will understand."

Nodding her head, Cover Girl turns and leaves the other two woman. Once outside the Communication Room, she sees Duke and Beach Head leaning against the wall. Slowly, she walks over to where they are standing and stops in front of Beach Head.

"Wayne, I..." says Cover Girl.

"I shouldn't have jumped," says Beach Head.

Nodding her head, Cover Girl says nothing for a moment. Deciding he wasn't needed, Duke leaves the couple alone to talk as he goes back into the Communication Room to find out what was said after the men had left.

…...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews, but PLEASE no flames. You don't like it? Don't read my story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He couldn't sleep. He just laid in bed next to Cover Girl and watched as she slept. Occasionally, she would stir and shift in the bed. He would wait until she calmed down, wondering what was disturbing her sleep.

Slowly his eyes drifted away from her and over to the pile of clothing on the floor next to the bed. Though the shirt and bra that she had been wearing earlier had been thrown out, he could still see them in his head. A tan shirt that was missing all the buttons and a bra that had been sliced between the cups.

"Wayne?"

Dragging his eyes from the clothes, he looks down at Cover Girl.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he says.

"I was having a hard time sleeping," she replies, shifting in bed.

"I don't like this," he says.

"This? As in us?" she asks, pushing herself up in bed and pulling the blankets up to cover her chest.

"No!" he answered. "I mean, I feel like there is something I should do for you."

Raising a hand, Cover Girl runs her fingers through Beach Head's short hair.

"You already are doing something," she says.

Wrapping an arm around her, Beach Head pulls her into his body. Rubbing her back, he breathes quietly as she relaxes against him and eventually falls back asleep. Shifting his eyes, Beach Head looks at the pile of clothing again.

_He's dead._

…...

Zartan was pleased with the way things were going. While he wished that Cover Girl had stayed awake long enough for him to do more, he wasn't unhappy with what he had been able to do.

_Now who should I choose next?_ he thinks as he looks at the remaining two pictures on the table.

In one picture, Scarlett is dressed in her normal yellow body suit and gray unitard. Taken near the GI Joe HQ, her face was half turned away from the camera, with her red hair in a pony tail. In the second picture is Lady Jaye, also taken near the Joe base, with her wearing her normal green button down shirt and brown pants.

_Neither will be as easy as the first two._

Trying to figure out how he will decide on who to attack first, Zartan's eyes are drawn to the floor, where he had thrown the ripped up picture of Dr. Blackstone.

_The Joes have to be investigating the first attack and they must know about the second by now. _

Reaching down to the floor, Zartan picks up the ripped pieces and lays them out on the table.

_The Joes are sympathetic. They would have a woman involved in the case or even leading the case. If a woman is in charge, than it would be a higher ranking woman, most likely Lady Jaye or Scarlett. I could use Blackstone to find out who's in charge and whoever it is, she will be my next target._

Liking the idea, Zartan decides how best to get near Blackstone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Using his ability for disguises, Zartan keeps an eye on Blackstone's workplace over a period of a couple of days. Quickly, he realizes that he won't be able to just approach her like he did before. Each morning, a guard meets her at her car and walks her into the building. In the two days Zartan watched her, he didn't see her come out of the building once to do an errand or for lunch. When she would finally leave at the end of the day, another guard would walk her to her car.

Deciding to take out the evening guard, Zartan heads toward the building an hour before Blackstone usually leaves the building.

"Excuse me?"

Raising his head, Tim, the evening guard watches as a young man with blond hair approach. Trying to work his way through college, Tim found the evening guard shift to be the best job he'd ever had. With very few demands, Tim was able to sit on his butt every night, except for the occasionally walk about he would have to do or escorting some of the female employees to their cars in the evening.

"Can I help you?" calls Tim, coming around the desk.

"Yeah," the young man shrugs sheepishly. "I seem to be lost."

"Where you trying to go?" asks the guard, as he walks toward the young man.

Pulling a map out of his back pocket, the young man gets closer. Nearing the guard, the young man flexes his hand and a knife slides into his palm. Keeping the knife out of view, Zartan gets close to Tim before thrusting the knife into the guard's chest.

Grabbing the body, Zartan drags the body behind the desk.

…...

After putting in another long day at work, Dr. Blackstone is ready to go home. Taking the stairs down, she walks through the lobby looking for the evening guard.

"Tim?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

Turning, Blackstone watches as Tim exits the bathroom and walks over to her.

"I'm leaving," she says.

"I'll walk out with you," he replies, as he opens the lobby doors for her. Smiling her thanks, she walks out in front of Tim.

"Have you heard anything about the attack?" Tim asks, glancing over at Dr. Blackstone.

"I've spoken with the Joes a couple of times," she answers. "They're still trying to figure out why Zartan attacked me."

"Maybe the man is just nuts," replies the guard.

"Maybe," she answers with a smile. "I spoke with Lady Jaye earlier today and she told me he attacked another woman."

Approaching her car, the guard looks over the area and nods his head toward Dr. Blackstone. Taking the keys from her purse, she unlocks her car.

"Thanks, Tim, for walking me out," she says.

"No problem," he answers. "Have a nice night."

Nodding her head, Dr. Blackstone gets in her car. Once she locks the doors, Tim turns and walks away from her car. Backing out of her parking space, she waves to the guard, than drives off. Watching her leave, Zartan plays over the short conversation in his mind.

_Lady Jaye? Sounds good to me._

…...

Hours later, the body of Tim, the evening guard, is found in the men's bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope everyone is enjoying the story. The chapters are going to come slower as I figure out what direction I want to take the story in.**_

Chapter 9

"It's time to call in a favor," says Zartan.

Not too long ago, Baroness came to Zartan. She had discovered that Destro was being unfaithful to her and she wanted him to suffer. So, she hired Zartan to find information that she could use. In the end, what he discovered surprised many. Destro was related to Lady Jaye. Baroness used that information and the end result was Destro's ancestral home was destroyed. Instead of payment for his work, Zartan demanded a favor to be called in whenever he wanted for whatever he wanted.

Opening communication with Cobra Headquarters, he demanded to speak with Baroness. It takes less than a moment before a dark haired woman, in a black body suit, appears on the communication screen.

"Zartan?" she asks, her thick East European accent making her words sound rich and sensual, no matter how rude her words are. "What do you want?"

"So good to see you, Baroness," he replies with a sneer. "I'm calling in a favor that you owe me."

"What favor?" she demands.

"You must be getting old, woman," he replies. "Your memory is going."

"How dare you?" she demands, her accent thickening.

"I would dare much more," he replies condescendingly. "You demanded I find information you could use against Destro. My payment was a favor from you. Do you remember it now?"

"Yes," she replies grudgingly. "What do you want?"

"I need you to make a phone call," he answers.

"Just a phone call?"

"It will require some of your unique disguising abilities, since I can't fake a woman's voice or body," he answers.

"Very well," she replies with a sigh. "Send me the information I will need. Consider the favor called in."

"I knew we could make this work," he replies with a sneer, before ending communication with her.

…...

Anna couldn't have been happier than when she found out she was going to be transferred to GI Joe. General Hawk had been visiting the Pentagon, where she had recently been hired as a computer information specialist, more commonly called a hacker, and he had been impressed by what he saw. Less than a hour later, she was informed of her new position in GI Joe. It was a prize position for anyone, especially someone as young as Anna.

She had excelled in high school and graduated early. Quickly, she had moved onto college and majored in computer science. Shortly after finishing college, she had enrolled in the military. Now, less than two years after enrolling in the Army, she's working at GI Joe Headquarters and is surrounded by men and woman, some of whom had been defending the USA since she's was in diapers.

On the first day of introductions, when Cover Girl had brought her around the base, she had been informed that her code name would be Wiz Kid, but it didn't take long before the other Joes had just shortened it to Kid.

Walking across the base, having just arrived via a GI Joe jeep from the bed and breakfast that she had been staying at for the last couple of days, Anna spots an older woman with short reddish-brown hair, in tan pants and a brown bomber jacket.

"Good morning," she calls, recognizing Cover Girl.

"Morning, Kid," Cover Girl replies, stopping to see who had hailed her. "Living on base yet?"

"No," answers Anna, having taken less than a day to realize that Joe base was very informal compared to working at the Pentagon. Now, unless she's nervous or in trouble, she rarely used ma'am or sir. "I heard that I should be able to move in tomorrow afternoon, so I have second shift tomorrow. It should give me plenty of time to pack up my things at the bed and breakfast and get settled here before my shift starts."

"Good to hear," replies Cover Girl. "Anyone offered to help?"

"Yeah," she replies smiling. "A couple of...Green-shirts?"

"I'd be careful who you call Green-shirts," laughs Cover Girl.

"Oh?" she asks, her eyes widening.

"A Green-shirt means a newbie and you've only been on base a couple of days yourself," explains Cover Girl, patting the younger woman on the shoulder.

"Opps, my bad," she replies, covering her mouth with a hand.

"It's ok," replies the older woman.

As the conversation wines down, Anna notices the dark circles under Cover Girl's eyes.

"Umm, I don't want to be rude or anything, but are you ok?" asks the younger woman. "You look a little tired."

"Too many dreams and not enough sleep," answers Cover Girl with a shrug.

"I hope everything is ok," replies Anna.

"It will be," answers the other woman.

Nodding her head, Anna watches as Cover Girl turns and leaves. Studying the older woman for a moment, Anna realizes that, while the military world sees a perfect special forces anti-terrorism unit, the people who make up that team are human, with real emotions, dreams, and fears. And she was really proud to be able to know she was a part of that team.

…...

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So glad that FFN now has character sort for GI Joe. I've put Zartan as a character for this story, since he plays such a large role. I am trying to decide if I should add a second character and who it should be. Any suggestions? Currently, Cover Girl is in the lead for most appearances in this story, but Lady Jaye isn't far behind. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A woman waits outside a mostly dark government building. Carefully, she studies the building and bids her time. Her long dark hair is pulled back in a pony tail. Dressed in a blouse and skirt, with a light jacket, she studies the building before her. Patiently she waits, keeping an eye on the front door. Night had already fallen and she knew she wouldn't have to wait much longer. Moments later, the dark haired woman is rewarded when Dr. Blackstone and a guard exits the front of the building and walks toward a car.

_Finally!_ thinks Baroness. _I want to be done with this as quickly as possible. _

Knowing that neither guard nor the doctor will spot her, Baroness watches. As Blackstone gets closer, she exams the other woman's clothing and hair, comparing them to what she is wearing. Satisfied that they are similarly dressed, Baroness does nothing as the real Dr. Blackstone drives away and the guard walks back to the building.

Calmly, she allows the minutes to pass before walking toward the government building. Opening the glass door, she steps inside and is greeted by the night guard.

"Doc? What are you doing back?" asks the guard.

Smiling, Baroness waves a hand. "I forgot some things in my office."

Nodding his head, the guard says nothing more as he watches the doctor walk passed him and heads for the elevator.

"No stairs tonight, Doc?" calls the guard.

"No," she replies. "I'm a little too tired to do the stairs again."

Nodding his head again, the guard returns his attention to the monitors at his desk. As the elevator door opens, Baroness steps in. She keeps a smile on her face until the doors close, than sneers. Pressing the button that will take her to the fifth floor, where Blackstone's office is located, Baroness slips a device out of her pocket.

_Zartan wasn't able to get me her access code to her office,_ she thinks. _I will have to use this code breaker to get in. Hopefully, it won't take long. The stupid guard must have her floor on surveillance and I can't draw his attention._

Once the doors open, Baroness steps off the elevator and walks toward Blackstone's office door. Quickly she connects the device to the keypad and presses a button to decode the office door lock. A moment passes and Baroness begins to wondering if it will work, when she hears a buzz and notices a green light on the device. The door clicks and Baroness quickly opens the door and steps inside.

Stepping inside the office, she allows the door to close behind her. Walking over to the desk, she notes the communication system on the counter behind the desk. Needing a number to reach GI Joe Headquarters, Baroness rummages through the desk, trying to find where Blackstone keeps her numbers. Going through all the drawers on the left side, Baroness starts with the right side and, in the top drawer, finds a black book with contact information.

Taking the book out of the drawer, Baroness quickly scans the book till she finds a number listed for GI Joe. Facing the communication system, the Baroness quickly punches in the number and waits. A moment later, Dial Tone appears on the screen.

"Hey, Doc!" says Dial Tone.

"Good evening," she replies. "I was hoping to speak with Lady Jaye."

"Sure," replies the Joe. "I'll put you on hold and contact her. It should take a few minutes for her to get to the Comm Room, if that's ok."

"No problem," replies the Baroness, faking the voice of Dr. Blackstone.

The screen shifts to a light green background and Baroness remembers to keep her face carefully blank, knowing that the GI Joe's might have her on hold, but that doesn't mean she wasn't being monitored. A minutes goes by, than another, when finally the image of Lady Jaye comes on screen.

"Dial Tone said you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes," replies the Baroness with a gentle smile. "I don't want to cause a fuss, but I was wondering if you'd be able to join me tonight at my office?"

"At your office?" asks Lady Jaye, with a quizzical look.

"Yes," replies the Baroness. "The guards earlier today told me that they noticed some things on video surveillance of the building and I thought you might want to see it."

"I can stop by tomorrow," says Lady Jaye.

"Well, the images were spotted on some of the peripheral cameras," replies Baroness. "These cameras are dumped every 24 hours and I would be worried that tomorrow might be too late."

"Alright," replies Lady Jaye. "I can be there 30 minutes."

"Thank you," replies Baroness, with another smile. "Come right up to my office. I'll let the guard know."

Nodding her head, Lady Jaye makes a cutting motion with her hand and Dial Tone ends the call. Pushing end on her communication system, Baroness lets a different kind of smile cross her face. Slipping a smaller comm device out of her pocket, she presses a button.

"She will be here in 30 minutes," says Baroness in her rich European voice.

"Good," replies Zartan.

"I will contact the guard and let him know to send her directly up to the fifth floor."

"Do it soon," demands Zartan. "The guard should be doing his first evening tour shortly."

Sneering at the device, Baroness doesn't reply. She releases the button and slips the device back into her pocket. Glancing around the desk, she notes the intercom system on the edge of the desk. Pressing a button, she waits.

"Front desk."

"This is Dr. Blackstone. I'm expecting Lady Jaye. Please send her directly up," says Baroness.

"Ok, Doc. The door is going to be locked for the next 10 minutes while I do my tour. Do you know when she'll be here?"

"She said 30 minutes," replies Baroness.

"I'll be back before then," replies the guard.

"Thank you," replies Baroness, before releasing the button on the intercom system.

Looking over the office, Baroness decides that the room doesn't look any different now than when she came in. Slipping out the door, she closes it behind her and heads for the stairs. Slipping down the five flights of stairs, Baroness pushes open the door a crack and looks out into the lobby. Finding that the evening guard has already left, she slips out of door and lets it gently shut behind her. Walking toward the front door, Baroness opens the door and softly whistles. Quickly a shadow moves away from the door and steps in front.

"Consider your _favor_ taken care of," she says.

Smirking, Zartan says nothing as he slips past her and enters the office building to wait. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pulling up in a jeep, Lady Jaye parks directly in front of the building where she is meeting Dr. Blackstone. Turning off the engine, she gets out of the jeep and pockets the keys. Walking over to the front door, she pulls on the handle and quickly notices that the door is locked. Putting her face to the door, she glances inside and notices the guard sitting at his desk. Knocking on the door, she waits as the guard walks over to her and opens the door.

"Lady Jaye?"

"Yes," she confirms, placing a hand on the door. "Dr. Blackstone is expecting me."

"Yes, ma'am," replies the guard, as he pushes the door open wider and allows her to enter the building.

Walking passed the guard, Lady Jaye continues through the lobby and stops when she reaches the elevator door.

"Do you know where you're going?" asks the guard.

"Yes," she replies, with a smile over her shoulder to the guard.

"Just to let you know, the lights in the hallways have switched to night settings," says the guard, as he makes his way toward his desk. "There's enough light to see, but it may be a little dark."

"Thanks," replies Lady Jaye, as she steps into the elevator.

Pressing the button for the fifth floor, Lady Jaye waits as the elevator slowly rises. A moment later, the elevator stops and the doors open. Stepping out of the elevator, she glances around.

_He wasn't kidding about it being a little dark up here_, thinks Lady Jaye as she notes the shadows.

Turning right, Lady Jaye heads toward the office of Dr. Blackstone. Just as she is about to reach it, something slams into her from behind, driving her into the wall. Her head bounces off the wall and black dotes flash in her vision. Sensing someone standing behind her. Lady Jaye jams her right elbow back, connecting with soft flesh. Just as her elbow hits, she raises her left foot and jams it down on the foot of the one behind her. After delivering two quick blows, Lady Jaye spins away from the wall and turns to face her attacker.

"Zartan!"

Rubbing a hand over his stomach, where her first blow hit, Zartan sneers at the woman before him. Taking his left hand away from his stomach, he clenches his hand into a fist before making a swipe at Lady Jaye. Dodging to the side, she avoids his blow.

Quickly, Zartan pulls out a throwing knife and hurls it at Lady Jaye. Catching the movement of her enemy, Lady Jaye again dodges the attack, though not as quickly. Feeling a stinging pain on her right side, she presses her right hand to the spot before checking her hand. She notices a small smear of blood. Backing up, Lady Jaye puts more space between her and Zartan.

"What did you do to Dr. Blackstone?" she demands.

"She left over an hour ago," he replies, as he keeps his attention focused on her body movements.

"She didn't call me, did she?" says Lady Jaye.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!," he replies with a sneer. "And the winner is...me."

Lunging forward, Zartan takes another swing at her, but misses again. Prepared for her dodge this time, he sweeps out with his leg and knocks Lady Jaye off her feet. Hitting the floor with her back, Lady Jaye prepares to kick up, but instead raises her feet to defend herself as Zartan attempts to jump down on her. Using his momentum and her feet, Lady Jaye flips him over her head and he crashes down on the floor. Quickly, she gets to her feet. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she watches as the numbers above the elevator descend.

"Company should be here soon," says Lady Jaye, as she watches Zartan get to his feet.

Glancing over himself, Zartan watches as the elevator stops on the first floor.

"Game over," says Lady Jaye.

Angry, Zartan rushes at Lady Jaye. Caught off guard by the force of his attack, she is slammed into the wall directly behind her. Raising a knee, she nails Zartan between the legs.

"Fuck!" he grunts, as he backs away from Lady Jaye.

Hearing a ding, Zartan watches out of the corner of his eye as the elevator door begins to open. Assuming that the guard will come out with gun pointed, Zartan decides he has no choice but to leave. Quickly, he turns and rushes down the hall, away from the opening elevator door and Lady Jaye. Not attempting to offer chase, Lady Jaye watches the guard step off the elevator with his gun drawn.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" asks the guard, as he exams the hallway.

"The elevator scared him off," she replies, nodding her head in the direction that Zartan fled.

Slipping a hand to her side, Lady Jaye pulls out a communicator and raises it to her mouth.

"This is Lady Jaye."

A moment of silence before she hears the voice of Dial Tone.

"Copy, Lady Jaye."

"Zartan was waiting for me at Blackstone's office," reports Lady Jaye.

"Are you ok?" asks Flint, over the communication system.

"Yes. Blackstone was never here."

"Excuse me, ma'am, but she was here, little over 30 minutes ago," interrupts the guard.

Nodding her head at the guard, she thinks over what he just said.

"I'm going to talk with the guard before returning to base," says Lady Jaye, into the communicator.

"Copy," replies Flint. "Do you need assistance?"

"No," she replies. "I'll call in before I leave."

Pocketing her communicator, Lady Jaye smiles at the guard.

"We're going to talk about what happened here tonight," she says. "Let's go downstairs."

…...

Furious that he was interrupted, Zartan uses a motorcycle to flee the scene of his latest attack. Not wanting to return to the swamp, he drives around until he decides to stop in an alley near a small bed and breakfast hotel.

Going over and over in his mind, Zartan realizes his mistake in not eliminating the guard or destroying the surveillance system for the fifth floor. Staring at the bed and breakfast across the street, Zartan realizes that a military jeep has pulled up to the hotel. Watching, he quietly observes as a young, petite woman with blond hair gets out of the passenger side. Catching sight of her face, Zartan frowns.

_I've seen her before_, he thinks.

Stepping away from the jeep, the young woman closes the door and waves goodbye to the driver. Walking up the front stairs to the bed and breakfast, she opens the door to the hotel and steps inside. Closing his eyes, he replays the woman getting out of the jeep, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. A moment goes by and then another, before Zartan smiles.

_I saw her on the Joe base with Cover Girl_, he remembers.

Staring intently at the bed and breakfast and thinking of the young woman who is staying there, an idea forms in Zartan's head.

_Lady Jaye got away. This one won't_, he thinks, as he puts down the kickstand and strides across the street to enter the bed and breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After questioning the guard, Lady Jaye radios base to tell them that she's leaving and would be back shortly. And when Flint asked if she wanted escort, she tells him no. Less than thirty minutes after leaving the government building where Dr. Blackstone worked, Lady Jaye was back on base. She went directly to the Communication Room, where she expected a room full of people waiting for her to report.

Entering the room, she discovers that only four GI Joes are waiting for her. Glancing up from whatever paperwork is on the table in front of them, Lady Jaye is met by four pairs of eyes.

"What happened?" demands Duke.

"Earlier, I got a call from Dr. Blackstone. She asked me to meet her at her office to go over some video. When I got there, she wasn't there, but Zartan was. Nothing happened. The guard showed up," answers Lady Jaye. "And Zartan ran."

"The blood on your shirt says more than nothing happened," says Scarlett.

"He cut me with a knife," says Lady Jaye, shrugging. "It's not bad."

"I want Lifeline to check it out," says Duke. Lady Jaye nods her head.

"You stayed to talk with the guard. What did he tell you?" asks Beach Head.

"Dr Blackstone had been there earlier in the evening, but left. She came back a few minutes later and went up to her office. He didn't see her come back down. He assumed she was still there when I arrived."

"Why didn't he call up and verify?" demands Beach Head.

"Dr. Blackstone called down, possibly after talking with me, and told him to send me up once I got there," Lady Jaye replies.

"Did the guard notice anything different about her when she returned and contacted you?" asks Scarlett.

"He did comment that she used the elevator, which she normally doesn't," answers Lady Jaye. "I don't think it was Dr. Blackstone who called me."

"Then who?" asks Duke.

Shrugging her shoulder, Lady Jaye takes a moment to ponder that question. "Maybe Baroness? Or Zarana?"

"I don't see Baroness helping Zartan," comments Scarlett. "I get the impression that they don't like each other. On the other hand, Zarana is his sister, but she's not a woman hater, like the Baroness, so I don't see her helping her brother attack woman."

"Or it was neither of them," says Flint. "I think we need to talk with Dr. Blackstone."

"You aren't suggesting that Celia made the phone call?" asks Scarlett, surprised.

"Won't know until we question her," replies Flint stubbornly.

"And people call me paranoid," mutters Beach Head, but looks away and says nothing more after receiving a look from Duke.

"Might I remind you that she was also attacked by Zartan?" demands Lady Jaye, ignoring Beach Head's comment. "She's on our side."

"Maybe," replies Flint, unconvinced. "Compared to Cover Girl, her injuries were minor."

"This isn't helping," interrupts Duke. "We can't leave any stone unturned in this investigation. Call Dr. Blackstone."

"Duke," says Scarlett, but stops when he shakes his head at her.

"Call her in the morning," says Duke.

"I'll take care of it," says Flint.

"Might I remind you," says Lady Jaye, angry at Flint that he would suspect Dr. Blackstone of helping Zartan, "that if it wasn't for Dr. Blackstone, you'd still be the Baroness' lap dog?"

"Allie..." says Flint.

"I don't want to hear it," says Lady Jaye.

"I think it would be better if Beach Head made the call," suggests Scarlett, trying to defuse the situation between her two friends.

"That works for me," says Beach Head.

…...

Minutes later, the meeting ends and Lady Jaye turns quickly and walks out of the room. Flint strides after her.

"Allie!"

Ignoring him, Lady Jaye heads for the medical wing to get her cut looked at.

"Dammit, Allie! Stop!" says Flint, as he reaches out to grab her arm and pull her around to face him.

Grabbing his hand and using his own momentum against Flint, Lady Jady spins him around and into a wall. Stepping up to him, she lets go of his hand.

"I don't want to be grabbed right now, if you don't mind," she says, angry at her lover.

Taking a deep breath, Flint closes his eyes and tries to calm down. A moment goes by before he opens them up and looks at Lady Jaye.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Considering everything that's happened in the last ten minutes, you need to be a bit more specific," she replies.

"For trying to grab you," says Flint. "Allie, I'm angry and, more than that, I was scared."

"What?"

"When you said Zartan was waiting for you, all I could think about was what happened to Courtney," says Flint. "And then, you walked into the Comm Room and there was blood on your shirt."

"Do you really think Celia betrayed me?" she asks.

"Honestly? No," he answers, shaking his head. "I need someone to blame."

"Blame Zartan," she answers, letting go of her own anger. "He came after me, not Celia. He went after Courtney, not Celia. And Celia didn't attack herself."

Nodding his head, Flint wraps his arms around Lady Jaye and pulls her into his body. Resting her head on his shoulder, they say nothing. A moment goes by before Lady Jaye raises her head.

"I should see Lifeline."

Nodding his head, they step away from the wall and walk to the medical wing together.

…...

Tired after a long day and knowing that tomorrow she would finally be able to move onto base, Anna unlocks her room and steps inside. Shutting the door behind her, Anna quickly decides that she wants a nice, hot shower before going to bed. Grabbing her pink cotton robe from the chair next to the bed, Anna kicks off her shoes and heads for the bathroom.

Closing the bathroom door, Anna turns on the shower to get the water warming up. Hanging her robe on the back of the bathroom door, Anna quickly removes her clothing. Neatly folding all her clothes on the toilet seat, Anna steps into the shower.

…...

Quietly, the door to Anna's room opens. Stepping inside, Zartan hears the sound of rushing water from the bathroom. Stepping inside the room, Zartan gently shuts the door. And waits.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope readers aren't disappointed. **_

Chapter 13

Turning off the shower, Anna pushes her wet hair out of her face and drags back the shower curtain. Reaching for a white towel, Anna steps out of the shower and dries herself off. Grabbing her robe from the back of the bathroom door, Anna puts it on and ties the sash. Taking a second towel off the rack, she scrubs her hair with it. Opening the bathroom door, she steps out into the room, continuing to rub at her hair.

"The robe is almost a waste."

Dropping the towel, Anna looks around her room to find a strange man standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"No one you know," he replies, with a smirk.

"What are you doing in my room? Is this some kind of joke?" she demands, more angry than frightened.

"A joke? Well, this is going to be fun," he replies.

Taking a knife out of his pocket, Zartan waves the blade in front of Anna. He gently tosses the blade between his hands, until with a flick of his right wrist, he throws the knife and it lodges into the wall just above the bed.

"If you don't leave, I will call management," says Anna, as her eyes drift between the knife in the wall and the man before her.

"I plan on staying and so are you," he says before lunging for her.

Quickly she turns and attempts to run for the door. After only taking a couple of steps before the man has grabbed her by the waist and throws her against the bed. Hitting the edge of the bed with her side, Anna pushes herself back to her feet, as Zartan walks toward her.

Closing his hand, Zartan backhands Anna across the face, knocking her down on the bed. Grabbing her by the robe, Zartan lifts Anna off the bed, before backhanding her again. Dazed, it takes Anna a moment to realize that Zartan has crawled on the bed and is kneeling over her. Quickly, she bends her knee and thrusts up. Realizing what the woman is about to do, Zartan shifts and catches the knee on the inside of his thigh.

"I will not have another bitch nail me," he says, as he backhands Anna for a third time.

Grabbing the robe roughly, Zartan jerks on the ties holding the robe closed. Easily, the sash give and Zartan pulls the tie from the robe. Grabbing her wrists, Zartan wraps the sash around Anna's hands, tying her wrists together. Struggling, Anna bucks and twists her body to throw Zartan off balance. Calmly, Zartan grabs Anna by the throat and tightens his hold. Her air cut off, Anna gasps and struggles harder.

"If you stop fighting me, I will release your throat and let you breath again. Continue to struggle, and I will crush your throat and let you suffocate."

Tense, but hoping he's telling the truth, Anna stops fighting him. Releasing her throat, Zartan returns to binding her wrists together using her robe sash. Examining the headboard, Zartan uses what remains of the robe sash and ties it to the headboard.

"I'm going to have fun and you are going to be quiet," says Zartan. "If you scream for help, I will kill you. If you beg me to stop, I will hurt you more. Am I clear?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asks.

Without saying a word, Zartan backhands Anna again. "I said, am I clear?"

Nodding her head, Anna says nothing. Grabbing the edge of the robe, Zartan pulls the robe apart, baring her entire body to his gaze.

"Like I said, this is going to be fun...for me."

…...

Early the next morning, Beach Head is on the phone with Dr. Blackstone. After Lady Jaye and Flint had left the Communication Room the night before, Beach Head had called the government building where the doctor worked and left a message with the security guard on duty that he wanted to talk with Dr. Blackstone as soon as she got into work. At a little bit past seven o'clock in the morning, Beach Head was back in the Communication Room.

"Beach Head, I received a message saying I need to contact Joe Headquarters immediately. What is wrong?" asks Dr. Blackstone.

"Dr. Blackstone, did you contact Lady Jay just after twenty-two hundred last night?" demands Beach Head.

"I left work just before then," she replies, frowning. "Why? Has something happened to Lady Jaye?"

"I'm going to transfer a video feed of a call we received. Please give me your impression," replies Beach Head, knowing he's being a jerk by not answering the doctor's questions.

Nodding his head at Dial Tone, the image of Dr. Blackstone is replaced by the phone call from last night. Both Beach Head and Dr. Blackstone watch a replay of the video. When it's done, Beach Head nods his head again at Dial Tone, and the image cuts back to Dr. Blackstone.

"That wasn't me," she says, angry. "I left work just before ten o'clock. That phone call was time stamped fifteen minutes later. You can check with the guard on duty."

"We did, Doc," says Beach Head. "He said you returned ten minutes after you left."

"I don't know why he would say that," she replies, confused and a little angry. "He walked me to my car. I didn't return till this morning."

"Can you prove it?" demands Beach Head.

"I went to a coffee shop after work. The girl who took my order and my receipt can verify it," Dr. Blackstone replies. "Now answer my question. Is Lady Jaye ok?"

"Yes, she's fine," answers Beach Head.

"Do you honestly think I would help someone hurt her?" she demands. "All I have ever done is help the Joes."

"To be honest, ma'am, if we thought you were behind the phone call, you'd be sitting in the brig wearing cuffs," replies Beach Head. "But we believe you had nothing to do with it, so you're getting a courteous phone call instead."

"Beach Head, you're an ass," replies Dr. Blackstone and the screen goes blank.

"I don't think she took it well," says Dial Tone, as he ends the call.

"I didn't think she would," replies Beach Head. "That woman has helped the Joes more times than I can count and I had to treat her like a suspect."

"It had to be done, sir," says Dial Tone.

"I'll report to Duke," says Beach Head, as he walks away.

Just outside of the Communication Room, Lady Jaye is waiting.

"How did she take it?" she asks.

"She pissed," he replies. "And rightly so."

Nodding her head, Lady Jaye watches as Beach Head walks off.

…...

"I would ask if it was as good for you as it was for me, but I already know the answer to that," says Zartan.

Getting off the bed, Zartan grabs his clothing and proceeds to get dressed. Quickly he gets on all his clothing. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Zartan slips on his boots and glances down at the woman still tied up.

Anna's eyes are shut, as she attempts to block out what is happening around her and the night she has just gone through. She can feel that her face is tight from all the tears she had shed through the night. She's also sure that her face is badly bruised from all the times he had stuck her throughout the night. But the pain in her face is nothing compared to how badly her body hurts. More than anything, Anna just wants Zartan to leave.

Leaning over the bed, Zartan slips a hand through her hair and grabs her head at the base of her skull. Placing his other hand on her chin, he smiles.

"I should have been clear when I tied you up," he says conversationally. "I said if you yelled or struggled, I'd hurt or kill you. I probably should have added that I planned on killing you any way."

With a quick snap, each hand jerking her head in a different direction, Zartan hears the distinctive crunch as he breaks her neck. Taking his hands away from the body, Zartan glances around and makes sure that there is enough evidence.

_The__ Joes __have __to __know __it __was __me_, he thinks. He glances at his knife above the bed, knowing that he had used its twin to cut Lady Jaye. Satisfied that he had left enough, Zartan walks away from the bed and quietly opens the door to the room. Strolling down the hall, Zartan whistles.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long. I haven't given up on the story. When I have more time, I will add more chapters. **_

Chapter 14

"He's already attacked three times," says Flint. "First he started with Dr. Blackstone, then went after Cover Girl, and, most recently, Lady Jaye. He's escalating with each attack."

Glancing around the table, from Duke to Scarlett to Lady Jaye, Flint knows he has their attention. With the recent attack of Lady Jaye, he also wants to push for putting together a team to take Zartan out. Ready to continue, he stops when he notices the door to the room opening. Noticing that Flint is distracted, everyone turns in their seats.

Stepping into the room, Beach Head glances at the table. Shutting the door behind him, he moves toward the table.

"Sorry for being late," he says, taking a seat at the table. "Dial Tone needed me on a call."

Nodding his head, Duke motions for Flint to continue.

"We need to stop him," says Flint.

"What would you suggest?" asks Duke.

"Put together a team," says Flint.

"What about baiting him?" asks Scarlett.

"With what?" demands Beach Head.

"Me," suggests Scarlett. "He hasn't gone after anyone twice and he hasn't attacked me."

"He also hasn't attacked many other female Joes on base," says Beach Head.

"Would you put a Green Shirt as his target?" she demands. "I can defend myself better than most of the Joes on base, man or woman."

Raising his hand, Duke opens his mouth to get everyone's attention when the intercom on the table beeps. Reaching over, Duke pushes the button on the com.

"Duke."

"Duke, this is Dial Tone. We have a situation."

"What?" asks Duke, glancing over at Beach Head.

"Brown and Johnson checked in. They were supposed to pick up Kid and bring her to base. She didn't come out, so Beach Head gave them permission to get the manager to open her door."

"Get to the point," demands Duke.

"She's dead, Duke."

"What?" demands Beach Head, jumping up from his seat.

"Johnson just called back. They found her in bed. They believe her neck was snapped, but won't know for sure till Doc gets there," finishes Dial Tone.

"Has Doc left yet?" asks Beach Head.

"No," replies Dial Tone.

"Hold transport," says Beach Head, glancing at Duke. "Duke, I want to go."

"Tell Doc Beach Head will be joining him," says Duke.

"Acknowledged," replies Dial Tone.

Pushing the disconnect button, Duke lets a moment of silence rule the room.

"Do you think it's connected to Zartan?" asks Lady Jaye.

"Won't know till it's investigated," replies Duke. "Go, Beach Head."

Getting up from the table, Beach Head leaves the room. Duke turns and watches the other man leave. Waving a hand at the rest of the table, Duke dismisses the group from the meeting. Getting up, Lady Jaye and Flint leave together. Staying seated, Scarlett waits until the door shuts behind them.

"Duke?'

Turning, he glances at Scarlett.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"It's too much of a coincidence for it not to involve Zartan," says Scarlett.

"I know," he replies.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The hotel room felt cold, even though Beach Head knew it wasn't. He had arrived a few minutes earlier and was now observing his men doing their job. Pictures taken, evidence bagged, and Doc was waiting to exam the body. When they got there, Beach Head was glad to know that Brown and Johnson had secured the room. The problem was that the manager had called the local police. Brown and Johnson refused to let them enter the room until their commanding officer, Beach Head, had arrived.

When he got to the hotel and saw police cruisers, he sighed. He entered the hotel and made sure the police knew that this was a military matter. Which military branch? They didn't need to know. How did she died? They didn't need to know. Needless to say, Beach Head did not make friends this morning with the police. When the police started to get angry, Beach Head gave them the special phone number to General Hawk. He told them to take it up with him and walked away.

Beach Head knew that the worst part had yet to happen. He would have to contact her family. With GI Joe being a secret special forces team, he wouldn't be able to tell the family what happened. He would tell her family that she had died, but like the police, he wouldn't be able to say more than "She's dead. Sorry". He knew that GI Joe and what they did was important, but it was times like this that he hated it.

"We're done, sir."

Looking over, to the men who had been working the scene, Beach Head nodded. Stepping out of the way, the men head for the door. One stays behind to take pictures for when the body is moved.

"It's all yours, Doc," says Beach Head.

Gloves on, Doc walks over to the body. Untying the body, Doc rolls the body to its left side and checked underneath. Then, rolling the body to the right, he again checks under the body. Noting that the blood had settled to the back of the body, Doc writes down a couple of notes and motions for the man with the camera to take some pictures of the body rolled. Pictures done, Doc slides his medical bag closer. Taking out some medical instruments, he checks the body's temperature. Within minutes, Doc was done his primary examination.

"Well?" asks Beach Head.

"I need to get her back to base so I can do a complete exam," says Doc.

"First impressions then," demands Beach Head.

"She's dead, Wayne," says Doc, staring down at the body. "She was brutally assaulted, then murdered."

"I know, Carl," replies Beach Head. "Do we have a time?"

"Early this morning," replies Doc, as he packed up his instruments, then motions for the medical examiner's assistant. "I'll do the autopsy when I get back to base."

A black bag is placed on the bed next to the body, and together, Doc and his assistant, put the body in the bag and seal it shut. Putting the bag on a gurney, the assistant leaves with the body.

"What do you plan on telling her family?" asks Doc, staring after the body.

"That's for Duke to decided," replies Beach Head.

Nodding his head, Doc heads for the door.

"Sometimes I hate this job," says Doc, standing in the door frame. Not waiting for an answer, he follows his assistant out to put the body in the medical transport.

Looking over at the Green Shirt with the camera, Beach Head waits as the man finishes taking the pictures needed to work on the case. When the man is done, Beach Head motions for the man to leave.

"Send in Brown and Johnson," says Beach Head to the departing man.

"Yes, sir," he replies, then leaves the room.

Beach Head waits, staring at the rumpled bed and the ropes still tied to the bed frame.

"Sir, you asked for us," says Brown, entering the room with Johnson behind.

Looking over at the two Green Shirts, Beach Head exams them. Brown, an older man, judging from the gray at his temples, stood tall and waited for his commanding officer to begin the question session. The other man, Johnson was much younger than his partner, still carrying the smallest amount of baby fat in the cheeks of his face.

"Report," demands Beach Head.

"Sir, we were asked by Wiz Kid to help her move onto base this morning," replies Brown, standing at attention. "We arrived at 0900, which was the agreed upon time, but she did not show. I sent Johnson in to check on her."

"Johnson," demands Beach Head, turning to look at the other man.

"Sir," replies Johnson, standing at attention. "I knocked on her door, but she did not answer. I waited a minute, than knocked again. Still no answer. I knocked a third time and called her name, but no answer. I went back down to the vehicle and told Brown that she wasn't answering."

"I called in to Dial Tone," continues Brown.

"You were told, by me, to have the manager open the door to the room," says Beach Head.

"Yes, sir," replies Brown. "We found the manager and asked him to open the door. We did explain, minimally that we were here for pick up and she was late. He went up to the room with us and opened the door. I was first through and saw her on the bed."

Stopping, Brown takes a breath and closes his eyes. Beach Head gives him a moment.

"Her face was pointed toward the door and her eyes were open. I ordered the manger to leave the room. I approached the bed and noticed the angle of her neck. I ordered Johnson to call it in," finished Brown.

"Did you touch anything?' demands Beach Head.

"Only the door," replies Brown. Glancing over at his partner, Johnson shakes his head.

"Very well," says Beach Head. "When you get back to base, write up your report and have it on my desk by 1300. Dismissed."

Nodding their heads, Brown and Johnson leave the room. Turning back to stare at the bed, Beach Head shakes his head.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long. I haven't given up the story! I promise! Just been a little too busy to write. I know it's not long, but enjoy!**_

Chapter 16

Closing the door on the refrigerated cadaver cabinet, Doc shakes his head at the loss of life. Having finished the autopsy moments before, Doc decided to be the one to put the body of Anna Wilson in the the cooler, instead of his assistant. The body would remain in the cooler until it was time to turn it over to her family for burial. Glancing over to his computer, he grabs the notes taken during autopsy to it, to start writing up his report. Out of the corner of his eye, Doc watches his assistant clean up the work table and the equipment.

Sitting down at the computer, Doc stares at his notes before opening a new file to write the report. Normally he would read his notes into the microphone and let the computer create the report. But today, Doc feels like his voice isn't strong enough and a silent room with him typing away would be better. Taking a deep breath, he starts writing up the report.

"Doc?"

Turning around, he looks at his assistant. "Yes?"

"If you don't need anything, I will take the samples to the lab to be processed," says the assistant.

Waving his hand, Doc nods his head and turns back to the computer. Hearing the door click shut, Doc takes another breath and returns to writing his report. Hearing the door open, Doc turns to see who is entering the morgue.

"Duke."

Nodding his head, Duke glances around the room and his eyes focus on the table for a little while before turning to face Doc.

"Doing the report?" asks Duke, walking over to the computer desk where Doc is seated.

"Yes," replies Doc. "Are you looking for a condensed version?"

At Duke's nod, Doc pushes away from the computer and turns the chair to face the other man.

"She died of a cervical fracture, after being repeatedly raped and beaten during the night. I estimate time of death sometime between 0400 and 0600. Some semen was found in her body and my assistant has already sent it to lab. He walked it there himself so we could get it started as soon as possible."

"How long did he abuse her?" asks Duke.

Shaking his head, Doc shrugs. "I don't know for sure. Hours, definitely. Long enough for some bruising to develop around her face and genitals."

"Was it Zartan?" asks Duke.

"I can't answer that," replies Doc, closing his eyes and slipping his thumb and forefinger up under his glasses to rub his eyes. "Maybe we will get some results on the samples sent up."

Nodding his head, Duke turns and leave the morgue. Watching his commanding officer leave, Doc waits to return to the report until the door shuts.

…...

Picking the knife up, Lady Jaye looks it over. Glancing at the blade, examining the handle, she has a feeling of déjà vu as she handles the knife that was found stuck in the wall above the bed.

"I know this blade," she murmurs to herself.

"Something wrong, Lady Jaye?" asks Beach Head.

"I've seen the knife before or something similar to it," she answers, as she puts the knife back in the evidence bag and takes the gloves off her hands.

Picking up the evidence bag, Lady Jaye walks over to the guard at the evidence locker and hands the knife to the guard and signs her name on the return form. Turning to face Beach Head, Lady Jaye frowns.

"I am sure it will come to you," says Beach Head.

"Yeah," she replies, before shaking her head. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, Duke called a meeting to discuss the attack and if it's connected," answers Beach Head, as he falls into step with Lady Jaye.

Walking away from the evidence locker, Lady Jaye continues to ponder the knife. Thinking over all the blades she has seen recently, she stops walking and turns back toward the evidence room.

"Lady Jaye?" asks Beach Head, turning to watch her return to the guard. "We're needed at the meeting."

"Hold on," she replies, before looking at the guard. "Can you get me evidence number 2012-0830?"

Nodding his head, the man walks into the back room.

"Isn't that the knife from Zartan's attack on you?" asks Beach Head, as he walks back toward Lady Jaye.

"Yes."

Moments later, the guard brings out the knife Lady Jaye had logged in the day before. Signing the form for this knife, Lady Jaye takes the bag to the nearby table and snaps on a new pair of gloves. Opening seal, she takes the knife out. Studying the handle and blade, Lady Jaye nods her head before slipping the knife back in the bag and returning it to the guard. Signing the form again, she turns to Beach Head.

"Let's go to the meeting," she says before striding away from the evidence room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Summoned again by Cobra Commander, Zartan makes another appearance at Cobra Headquarters. Entering the main room, where Cobra Commander sits on his throne, Zartan notices the room is just as empty as the last time he was there. Stopping at the steps leading up to the throne, Zartan waits.

Staring at the red haired mercenary through his mask, Cobra Commander knows the world revolves around power. Who has it? Who doesn't have it and wants it? And who will never have it? He knows that's part of his reason for creating Cobra.

"Zartan, how goes your...project?" asks Cobra Commander, finally done with making the other man wait.

"Very well," replies Zartan.

Waving a hand at Zartan, Cobra Commander waits for the other man to elaborate. Since Zartan also feels the world is about power, he waits a moment before continuing with his report. As he makes the other man wait, Zartan savors his enjoyment over how his mission is going.

"I've attacked a few Joes. Each attack has been slightly...more than the last. Most recently, I have killed one of them."

"Who?" demands Cobra Commander, leaning forward in his chair.

"No one important," shrugs Zartan. "A newbie to the team and a convenient target."

"How much longer can you handle this mission?" asks Cobra Commander, as he leans back into the throne.

"How much more time do you need?" replies Zartan. "I'm in no rush to end this."

Nodding, Cobra Commander thinks, going over the more important mission that Cobra is involved in. A mission that Zartan is distracting the GI Joe from.

"You've killed one of their own," says Cobra Commander. "Whether she is new to the team or not, they're going to be pisssed."

"I expect it," replies Zartan. "I expect that their next move will be trying to capture or stop me."

"Cobra is not ready for you to end this mission," replies the other man. "Keep them distracted. Who is your next target?"

"Scarlett."

Nodding his head, Cobra Commander smiles behind the mask.

…...

Sitting down at the meeting, Scarlett glances around the table. Flint had been at the table almost as long as Scarlett had been there. Next into the room was Beach Head and Lady Jaye. Even though Duke was the one to call the meeting, he was the last to enter the room. Striding through the door, he quickly scans the room and notes that everyone he wanted is in the room. Stepping up to the table, Duke decides he has too much energy to sit down.

"Anna's family will be contacted this afternoon. They will be told she fell and broke her neck. It's been ruled an accident," starts Duke.

"Fell?" demands Lady Jaye.

"You know as well as I do that we cannot tell her family the truth," replies Duke.

"Why couldn't it have been a car accident?" asks Scarlett.

"We've used that reason too many times recently," replies Duke, glancing at Scarlett. "Hawk is worried families will wonder cover up if we continue to use that one."

"Well, it is a cover up," comments Flint. "But Duke is right. We all knew, when we joined GI Joe, that if we died and our death was in any way connected to GI Joe business, lies would be told to our families. We all accepted that, even Anna."

Nodding his head, Duke continued with the briefing. "Doc completed the autopsy and samples were sent to the lab. We have Zartan's DNA and prints on file. If he was behind the murder, than we should know soon."

"I examined the knife, that was taken from the scene," says Lady Jaye, getting the attention of everyone around the table. "After looking it over, I thought I had seen it before. I also examined the knife that Zartan used against me in the attack. They're identical. I don't think we need to wait for the DNA tests. It's not a mistake that the knife was left there. I think Zartan wanted us to know that he was behind the attack."

"Agreed." replies Duke. "So far, we have been reacting to his attacks. We need to be more proactive and go after him. Suggestions?"

"Use me," replies Scarlett.

"You've got to be kidding," demands Beach Head.

Turning in her seat, Scarlett faces her lover and her commander. Willing him to accept her reasoning, she pushes forward with her idea.

"He hasn't attacked the same person twice and he hasn't attacked me," Scarlett continues. "We can set him up, using me as bait, and capture him."

"And what if something wrong happens?" demands Flint.

"I can defend myself," replies Scarlett, not turning her gaze away from Duke. "Zartan is working with surprise as his weapon. I will be expecting him."

Listening to her words, Duke makes his decision. "Scarlett..."


	18. Chapter 18

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let you guys know, [words] is sign language. **_

Chapter 18

Hours later, in the gym, Scarlett decided she would focus better if she was doing something. Knowing she wouldn't have to be on duty for hours, Scarlett thought a few rounds with a punching bag would help her think. Knuckles taped, Scarlett moved around the punching bag, striking it with short jabs. After minutes of working the bag, she stops. Hearing the click of a door, she turns.

"Snake Eyes."

Turning away from the punching bag, she faces her former lover. The first time they met, she was a child at her father's dojo. Only a few years from getting her black belt, she felt driven to push herself. He was a young man, touring American dojos to learn new skills that he didn't have from his training in Japan. He only stayed for a month, but she would remember him. Later, she would meet him again when she entered the military and he remembered her as well. It wasn't long after that that he took her for a student and later a lover.

"Did you hear about the mission?" asks Scarlett, stepping away from the punching bag and walking toward Snake Eyes while unwrapping the tape from her knuckles.

Nodding his head, Snake Eyes says nothing.

"Duke wouldn't have agreed if he didn't think I could handle it," continues Scarlett, dropping the tape in a trash can near the door and stopping in front of Snake Eyes.

Still, Snake Eyes says nothing.

"I studied the files on Celia, Courtney, and Allie's attacks. Zartan uses surprise. I'll be expecting him. With the exception of Courtney's attack, he physically struck, knocking them down. With Courtney, he pretended to be a friend to get close," says Scarlett, waiting for him to say something.

"I'll have other Joes nearby," continues Scarlett. "I'll be wearing a headset and will radio once he strikes. Even if help is delayed, I am better in combat than Allie and she easily handled him."

[Zartan still hurt her] signs Snake Eyes.

"I can handle it," replies Scarlett.

Lifting a hand, Snake Eyes gently cups her face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. Sighing, he drops his hand.

[He's killed one of us] signs Snake Eyes. [I am sorry I was away on mission and didn't get to meet her.]

"I am going to make sure he doesn't kill another," she replies.

[I am...worried that he will hurt or kill you] he signs.

"Koibito, I can do this," she replies, using the name they often called each other when they were lovers. They had only been together a few weeks when she first heard him call her that name. She asked him what it meant, he told her 'lover'. Liking the sound of it, she starting using the word as well when they were together. After they separated as a couple, she rarely used it.

Jerking a little at the sound of that old name, Snake Eyes stared at her through the mask. His eyes roam over her face, Snake Eyes memorizes it, even though he had seen this face many times through the years and could easily bring her face to his mind at any time. While he sometimes missed their time, he did not begrudge the time she now shares with Duke.

But when he heard about the mission, that Scarlett would use herself as bait for Zartan's capture, he got a bad feeling. Snake Eyes knew she was capable of defending herself. But no matter how many times he reassured himself, he could not shake the feeling in his gut that this mission would not go smoothly. Deciding he had to do something, he spoke with Duke.

[I spoke with Duke. I will be part of your backup.] he finally signs.

"I wouldn't expect less," she says with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"How do you plan on trapping him?" asks Lady Jaye, looking at Scarlett across the table.

Spread between them were the reports. Written statements made about the attacks, photos of the scenes, and evidence bags from items collected from the scenes. Scarlett stared at it all as she pondered the other woman's question.

"He has to be tracking us somehow," replies Scarlett. "Spying on us."

"Why do you say that?" asks Jaye, hoping that with each question, they would come closer to ending this case.

"It can't be a coincidence that he knows how and where to find us," answers Scarlett, reaching for the photos from the latest scene. "Anna was completely new to the team and yet, he knew she was a Joe and he knew where she was staying."

Moving the photos aside, Scarlett taps the report made by Cover Girl. "He knew that Cover Girl went to this garage and he knew what Mac looked like to be able to impersonate him. He also knew where Celia worked to be able to attack her."

Glancing up from the paperwork and pictures on the table, Scarlett looks at Lady Jaye. "He also knew how to draw you out. He knew that the impersonator should ask for you, that you were the one in charge of the case."

"Agreed," replies Lady Jaye. "But how does this help us to set a trap for him?"

"If he is spying on us, we need to 'accidentally' share information," says Scarlett. "Maybe leak something related to the case in public and see if we can get him to come to us."

"Like what?" asks Lady Jaye.

At the sound of footsteps walking toward the conference room, the women stop talking to see who is about to enter. They don't have to wait long before the door opens and Beach Head enters the room.

"I got the report on the knives," says Beach Head, waving the report in his hand. "Same manufacturer."

"Great!" says Jaye, taking the report from him and scanning it before handing it to Scarlett.

Getting the report, Scarlett also scans it and stops on one piece of information.

"The company that makes these knife went out of business nearly 15 years ago," she says, glancing between Beach Head and Lady Jaye. "Yet the knives look brand new."

"Could he have bought bulk?" questions Beach Head. "Or stole a shipment?"

"Zartan likes his knives, so he goes through a lot of them," replies Lady Jaye, grabbing the evidence bag containing the first knife, which Zartan had cut her with.

Grabbing the other evidence bag, Scarlett also exams the knife. "Little to no nicks in the blade."

"Same here," replies Lady Jaye. "I think we should look into this company. Maybe Zartan got a large stash of knives before the company went out or maybe he's still getting them."

"Send Snake Eyes," suggests Scarlett. "If Zartan is still getting his knives there, we don't want to tip him off that we know about this place."

Pushing a button on the intercom, Lady Jaye waits to hear Dial Tone's voice.

"Dial Tone."

"I need Snake Eyes in conference room 4."

"Sure, Jaye."

Releasing the button, a moment passes before the p.a. speaker sends out of a beep than Dial Tone's voice sends out Lady Jaye's request. They wait in silence for the other man to join their group. It doesn't take long before they see the door open to the room and Snake Eyes enters. Glancing between Beach Head, Lady Jaye and Scarlett, the silent ninja waits to find out why his presence was needed.

"We need you to check out a location," says Lady Jaye, holding out the report on the knives to Snake Eyes.

Walking over, he takes the report and scans it. When he's done, he looks up.

[Is this connected to the case?] he signs.

"We think it might be," replies Scarlett. "The knives look new and we're wondering if he's still getting them from this place."

"If this place is still active, than we need to know," says Lady Jaye. "But we don't want them knowing we know."

Nodding his head, Snake Eyes looks at the report one more time to re-read the address.

"Let me know what you find," says Scarlett. "We may be able to use this place for the trap."

Nodding his head again, Snake Eyes turns and leaves the room to go on his mission. As the door shuts behind Snake Eyes, Beach Head looks at Scarlett.

"How are you going to get Zartan there?" he demands.

"I think we need to find out if he is even using the place," replies Scarlett. "But if he is, than I have an idea."

…...

Sitting in the coffee shop, Allie and Courtney share a drink. Allie, wearing a pair of brushed gray wool pants with a silk green shirt, leans back after stirring in a little cream into her tea. Courtney, wearing a pair of designer jeans and a v-necked blue t-shirt, takes a sip of her coffee. Between them on the table, is a small plate of cookies.

"I love this little shop!" exclaims Courtney. "How come you never told me about this place before today?"

"I like to come here and relax on my days off," replies Allie, with a shrug. "I haven't even brought Dash here."

"Speaking of him," says Courtney, leaning into the table. "How is he handling your...attack?"

"Overprotective," replies Allie, with a roll of her eyes. "How is Wayne with yours?"

"Same," she replies shrugging and settling back in her chair. "We should have invited Shana and had a girls' afternoon."

"Since Conrad reassigned the...case to her, she hasn't had much free time," replies Allie, leaning forward to take a sip of her tea.

"Any leads?" asks Courtney.

"She's identified where the blade was made in the last two...incidences," answers the other woman, setting the cup down. "She plans on checking the factory out soon."

"By herself?" questions Country, raising a brow.

"Conrad has ordered her to take someone with her," says Allie.

"But..." says the red haired woman.

"But you know Shana," replies Allie, shaking her head.

Shaking her head, Courtney leans forward and takes a cookie from the plate.

…...

Four tables over from Lady Jaye and Cover Girl, a man sits quietly, pretending to read a newspaper. With short blond hair, dressed in a business suit, he looks like a lawyer taking a mid-afternoon break. But he is not a lawyer. Zartan prefers to break the law, not enforce it. Perking up at the mention of the blade factory, Zartan secretly smiles.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The plot bunnies are bouncing and I have time to write. Hope you're enjoying all the updates this Labor Day Weekend. Now, it's time for a couples' chapter. **_

Chapter 20

Slipping the jeans off her hips, Courtney folds them and set the pants on her bed. The heels she had been wearing with the jeans were the first thing she took off and were already in her closet. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she's about to pull it off when she hears a knock on her door.

"Who it is?" she asks.

"Beach Head."

"Enter," she replies, taking her hands away from the shirt.

Opening the door into her bedroom, Beach Head takes a glance at Cover Girl. Seeing that she isn't completely dressed, he steps in and closes the door.

"You could have said you were in the middle of changing," he said, as his gaze roams over her naked legs.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before," she says smiling.

"Umm, right," he says, distracted when he catches a glimpse of pink at the apex of her thighs. "Does it match?"

"Match?" she asks, tipping her head to the side.

"I mean, how did it go at the coffee shop?" he asks, raises his eyes and meeting a pair of very amused blue eyes.

"Not sure," she replies. "Lady Jaye and I discussed the case, being as subtle as we could. We mentioned the factory and that Scarlett is going to check it out."

"Did you see him?" says Beach Head.

"The place was busy. I'd say about two-thirds of the tables will taken and many customers came through during the time we sat there. I can't say whether he was there or not," she says shaking her head.

"All we can do now is wait," says Beach Head. "Scarlett goes to the factory tomorrow evening."

Nodding her head, Courtney decides it's time to take Wayne's mind of the mission and onto more personal matters.

"So, did you just get off duty?" she asks, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah," he replies halfheartedly, his mind focused on the plan for tomorrow evening.

"I don't go on for a few more hours," she says, slipping the shirt off over her head. "See anything you like?"

Blinking, Beach Head's gaze runs over her body. "Nice. It does match."

…...

Groaning, Allie can't keep her sigh of satisfaction to herself.

"Oh, Dash."

Pinned to the bed, Allie arches her back as much as she's able. Listening to him chuckle, she bites down another groan as Dash begins to massage the muscles at her lower back.

"You know, I could give you more back massages if you'd let me," he says, sliding off her legs and sitting on the edge of the bed.

When she got back from her mission at the coffee shop, Lady Jaye had been in a foul mood. Knowing that if Zartan did take the bait, it would mean that her trips to the café would have to end. She was surprised when she got to her room and found Flint waiting for her. Figuring her mood, he decided to offer one of his rare back massages as a way to get her into a better mood. Quickly, she had slipped off her shirt and bra and laid face down on the bed, letting Flint work away the tension in her muscles.

"Our schedules don't work out for us to have a lot of down time together," she replies. "And when we do have time, we have other, more energetic activities in mind."

Rolling over on the bed, naked from the waist up, she raises a brow.

"Don't mind if I do," says Dash with a laugh, as he unbuttons his shirt.

…...

Laying back to front, Conrad rubs a hand up and down Shana's arm. Lady Jaye and Cover Girl had reported to them an hour earlier, telling them how the session at the coffee shop went. Which is to say, there wasn't much to tell. None of the Joes had any way of knowing if Zartan had even been there, but they were going to go forward with the plan.

After the report, they decided to take an hour of personal time and met in Duke's room. Within moments of entering the room, the clothes had come off and they were in bed. Minutes after they finished, they slipped beneath the covers and relaxed in each others arms.

"I trust you," starts Conrad.

"But..." she asks.

"But I can't say I am not...worried about tomorrow evening," he says.

Rolling out of his arms, Shana lays on her back and looks up at him.

"I feel like a broken record, but...I can handle this," she says. "I've done things much more dangerous than this."

"I know," he replies, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Snake Eyes and Flint will be outer perimeter with Roadblock inside the factory with me," says Shana. "I will have a headset on and will radio as soon as Zartan makes contact."

"My concerns have nothing to do with whether I think you can handle this," replies Conrad. "I'm worried because I care."

Raising her hand, Shana brushes her thumb over his lips. Smiling, she slides the hand around to the back of his head and pulls him down to meet her lips. Kissing him, she slides her hand down to his shoulder.

Pushing his shoulder, Shana rolls with him as Conrad rolls onto his back. Straddling his waist, she can already feel him hard between her legs. Raising her mouth from his, Shana smiles again.

"I think we have better things to be thinking about than this mission. Tomorrow we can worry about it," says Shana.

Nodding his head, Conrad shoves his worries aside.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Early the next afternoon, Duke called a meeting of all the people involved in the mission to take place in a few hours. Gathering in the comm room, Duke glances around the table. Sitting on his right is Scarlet. Slowing his gaze travels around the table. Next is Snake Eyes and Flint. At the opposite end of the table from him, Duke sees Roadblock and Beach Head. Coming back around the table is Cover Girl and Lady Jaye.

"We don't know if Zartan is going to take the bait or not," starts Duke, as his eyes roam around the table looking at everyone present. "But this mission will go on as planned."

He watches the heads nod of the men and women around the table.

"Scarlett will go in the first jeep, with Roadblock under a tarp in the back. She'll be wearing a headset and will signal the team that she has entered the factory."

"I will tap the mic twice before shutting it off," says Scarlett, letting the team know the planned signal.

"Is it a good idea to turn off the microphone?" asks Cover Girl.

"I'm worried about sound carrying from the mic into a mostly empty factory," says Scarlett, answering the question. "If Zartan is there, we can't afford to tip him off."

Nodding her head, Cover Girl turns her attention back to Duke.

"Once the signal is given, Roadblock will wait five minutes before leaving the jeep and entering the factory. When Scarlett engages Zartan, she will send out a second signal. Roadblock will be first one on scene with back up team soon to follow," says Duke. "Again, we don't want to get too close to Scarlett, in case Zartan is watching. I expect, if he is watching the building, he will enter the building soon after Scarlett does."

"Snake Eyes and I will be outside waiting for the second signal," says Flint. "As soon as you engage, let us know and will be inside that building within moments."

Looking at Flint and Snake Eyes, Scarlett nods her head before turning her attention back to Duke.

"I want to know why he's focused on attacking the women of our team," says Duke. "There has to be a reason. If at all possible, I want him alive. But, if it means stopping him or letting him get away, the team may use lethal force. I want this to end."

With the last word, Duke slams his fist down on the table.

"Understood," replies Scarlett. The others around the table nod their heads.

"Dismissed," says Duke.

Slowly, everyone gets up from the table. Scarlett quickly leaves the room to pick up the headset she will be using for the mission. As she leaves, Duke watches her.

"She can handle it," says Flint.

Turning, Duke notices that, while he was watching Scarlett, Flint moved up beside him.

"Yeah, I've heard that once or twice," replies Duke, nodding his head.

"But it doesn't make it any easier?" asks the other man.

Shaking his head, Duke turns back to look for Scarlett but she has already left the room.

…...

The sun was slowly sinking toward the horizon and shadows were slipping across the ground around the weapons factory. Inside, Zartan waits. Staring out of a window in front of the building from the second floor, he waits to see if Scarlett will show tonight.

After Lady Jaye and Cover Girl left the coffee shop, Zartan also left. Getting back to his base in the swamp, he sent out a message to Cobra Commander about the 'empty' factory. To the public, the weapons factory went bankrupt almost 15 years ago, but that wasn't the case. Instead the factory sold to Cobra and they had been using it ever since to make weapons, like the blade that Zartan himself was so fond of. Of course, now that the Joes knew about it, Cobra would have to abandon it.

Scanning the road leading up to the factory, Zartan notices a green military jeep with a red head in the driver's seat. Smiling, he waits as Scarlett pulls up in front of the factory and turns off the engine.

_They must think I am stupid_, thinks Zartan. _To think I would fall for such an asinine trap as this. _

Still, Zartan waits and watches as the woman below gets out of the jeep and heads for the main entrance. Checking his pocket, he pulls out a dart gun.

_Time to change the rules of this game_, thinks Zartan as he leaves the window to find Scarlett.

…...

Having just pulled up in front of the seemingly empty factory, Scarlett turns off the engine to her jeep.

"Be careful," whispers Roadblock, from beneath the tarp.

Not knowing if Zartan is currently watching her, Scarlett does not respond. Leaving the keys in the jeep, she scans the building and the shadows around the building. Taking a deep breath she enters the building through the main doors in front. Reaching up, she gently taps the microphone near her mouth twice before reaching up to the ear piece and presses the on/off button.

Slipping through the shadows, Scarlett exams her surroundings, while keeping her ears trained for the slightest noise. Leaving the lobby, she enters the first room on her right, which turns out to be an office. She moves quietly, waiting for an attack, but so far nothing.

_Maybe he wasn't at the coffee shop_, thinks Scarlett.

Deciding the first room is clear, she leaves and walks down the hall toward the back of the factory, where most of the machinery is located. Noting the catwalk around the upper levels around the factory floor, she scans them quickly before returning her attention to the much larger space around her.

Stepping around a large piece of equipment, Scarlett feels a sharp prick to her right shoulder. Gasping, she raises her left hand and checks her shoulder. Finding a dart sticking out of her shoulder, she pulls it out and lets it fall to the floor as a wave of dizziness brings her to her knees. Her head swimming, she raises a hand to turn on the headset.

Attacked from behind, Scarlett's hand is kicked away from her head. A hand grabs the headset from her head and pulls it off. While another hand grabs her hair and jerks her back. Black spots swim in her eyes from the drug that the dart put into her system.

"Did you really think I wouldn't realize it's a set up?" whispers a dark voice.

Tightening his grip, Zartan slams Scarlett's face down onto the floor. Letting go of the hair, Zartan watches as Scarlett relaxes into unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Five minutes after Scarlett entered the factory, Roadblock pushes the tarp back and slips from the jeep.

"I'm going in," he radios over the headset.

"Copy," replies Flint.

Quietly, he slips across the pavement and enters the building. Like Scarlett earlier, he glances around the lobby before entering the room on the right to wait for Scarlett's next signal. Pressing his back against the wall, he waits. And waits. Eventually, he checks his watch and notes that it's been 10 minutes since he entered the building.

"This ain't no time to go offline," he whispers. "Come on, Scarlett."

Shifting his weight, he checks his watch again. Five more minutes since the last time he checked, Roadblock decides to chance it. Taping the microphone near his mouth, Roadblock sent out a message to Team 2.

"Flint, it's been 20 minutes."

"If we go in too soon, we might spook him," returns Flint. "Scarlett will radio when she needs us."

Taping the microphone again, Roadblock goes back to waiting. Hearing a tap through the headset, Roadblock perks up.

"5 more minutes," says Flint into his ear.

Nodding his head, he taps the mic near his mouth and glances at his watch.

…...

In a jeep a block from the weapons factory, Flint and Snake Eyes wait.

"I wish we hadn't agreed to Scarlett turning off her microphone," says Flint.

[If she hadn't, Roadblock's comments could have echoed in there over her comm.] signs Snake Eyes.

"I know," replies Flint, shaking his head. "But I don't have to like it."

Nodding his head, Snake Eyes counts down the minutes until they can enter the factory.

…...

"Time," says Flint into Roadblock's ear.

Taping the microphone once, Roadblock slips from the office and down the hall. Entering the working area through the main doors, he scans the room. Noting the tall machinery, he moves swiftly around the perimeter of the room but does not spot Scarlett. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Roadblock turns and watches Flint and Snake Eyes enter the room. Joining them near the door, Roadblock shakes his head.

"She's gone," says Roadblock, the moment too serious for rhymes.

"Scarlett?" shouts Flint, knowing that the moment for silence is long since past.

At Roadblock's words, Snake Eyes slips away from the other men and starts a search of his own. A moment behind him, Roadblock and Flint also spread out to search. A minute goes by before they hear a whistle from Snake Eyes. Quickly, both men rush over to where the ninja is located. In a kneeling position, Snake Eyes slowly stands, holding two items.

"It's Scarlett's headset," says Flint, taking the first item from Snake Eye's hand.

Bringing the second item up to his face, Snake Eyes sniffs it. Jerking it away from his noise, he shows it to his teammates.

"A dart?" says Flint, taking the second item. "It's drugged, isn't it?"

Nodding his head, Snake Eyes slips away.

"He was here," says Flint, glancing around the large room.

"But, how did he get by us?" demands Roadblock.

A second whistle comes in response. Running across the room, they stop near Snake Eyes who is standing by a side door that leads to the back of the factory. Opening the door, all three men smell fresh air and realize that, not only has the mission failed, but Scarlett has been kidnapped.

…...

"What happened?" demands Duke, barely raising his voice. The team had returned to base two minutes earlier and immediately went to the Communication Room.

"Scarlett went in," reports Flint, furious with himself. "Roadblock went in five minutes later, as planned."

"If it was 'as planned' than WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" shouts Duke.

"Scarlett didn't radio in," answers Flint. He knew that Duke would be pissed and he accepted that it was his fault. He was in charge of her back up and he failed.

After realizing that Scarlett was gone, Flint radioed back to the Pit. That was nearly 40 minutes ago. By the time Snake Eyes, Roadblock, and Flint had returned to base, everyone knew that something had happened. The mission hadn't gone as planned.

"He must have figured it was a trap," says Lady Jaye, who had followed the team into the comm room. "He changed his m.o."

"By the time we entered, she was gone. We found a dart near her headset," says Flint. "The drug on the dart must have taken her down before she could radio us."

"Between Scarlett entering the building and the team discovering she was missing, how much time passed?" demands Duke.

"25 minutes," answers Flint.

Nodding his head, Duke struggles to keep it together.

"We need to find out where they went," says Duke.

"It could be anywhere," says Lady Jaye.

"Find her!" demands Duke, before storming out of the room.

…...

At the secret swamp base of the Dreadnoks, Zartan enters his cabin carrying Scarlett slung over his shoulder. Walking over to the bed in the corner, he throws her down onto the mattress. Still unconscious, Scarlett lays there. Turning away, Zartan grabs some rope and cuts off four long pieces. Taking Scarlett's left wrist, he ties the rope around it before stretching it above her head and tying the other end to the bed frame. He repeats this with her right wrist and ankles.

Since knocking her out at the factory, only a couple hours had gone by. Zartan knew he didn't have to hurry, since the drug could keep a healthy adult unconscious for ten to twelve hours. It was a useful drug for transporting prisoners. But he also knew that he wouldn't be able to truly get started until she woke up. Deciding to entertain himself while he waited, Zartan grabbed a knife from a nearby table.

Running his empty hand over Scarlett, he checks for clothing fasteners. Not seeing any, he slips the knife between the gray unitard and the yellow body suit at the opening near her upper thigh. Quickly he slices through the body suit and shoves it up. Growling at the gray unitard, Zartan cuts through that too. Setting the knife down, he grabs the cut edges of the unitard in either hand and rips. Finally seeing pale skin and a glimpse of white panties, he stops.

"It's time to wait," he whisper, leaning over her body. "I want you knowing what I am doing."

Stepping away from the bed, he grabs the knife and moves it to a nearby table.

"You all thought I would fall for your stupid trap," he growls, glancing over at the woman on the bed. "Do you take me for a fool? I knew it was a set up!"

Pacing he looks over at the communication system in his cabin and smiles.

"Soon, I will contact GI Joe and tell them I have you," says Zartan, turning his attention back to the red haired woman. "I will enjoy watching them scramble and squirm almost as much as I will enjoy hurting you."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

At the Pit, the Joes worked through the night. The dart was sent to the laboratory to identify the drug used. Old cases that involved Zartan were pulled out and examined in an attempt to figure out where the Dreadnoks' base is located.

"We got the report back on the dart," says Beach Head, entering the comm room with papers in his hand.

Motion stops in the room. Everyone's attention turns to him and waits to see what he has to say.

"It's an extended tranquilizer," says Beach Head, slapping the report down on the table.

"That means he could have taken her anywhere," says Lady Jaye, frustration laces her voice as she stares down at the table with all the report and paperwork scattered all over it.

"I still believe that he took her to the swamp base that the Dreadnoks have," says Flint.

"But we still don't know where the base is located," replies Duke, scanning the room.

"Duke!" calls Dial Tone, from the communication center. "We have him on an incoming call!"

"On screen," says Duke, moving up to stand behind Dial Tone.

On the large screen in front of him, Duke waits a half second before it's filled with the very man that they are looking for.

"Zartan!"

"Good morning, Joes," he replies with a smirk.

"Where is she?" demands Duke.

Lifting a hand, Zartan adjusts the camera on his end. Panning it to the left, he stops when the screen is filled with Scarlett tied to a bed. Quickly, Duke and the rest of the Joes study her, noting that she is still unconscious and that her clothing has been damaged.

"You son of a bitch!" says Duke.

Adjusting the camera back, while keeping Scarlett is the background, Zartan slides back onto the screen and smiles

"You're dead, Zartan," says Duke.

"Now, Duke, you were the one who made this possible," says Zartan, waving a hand toward Scarlett. "I was doing just fine with surprise attacks, but you had to bait a trap."

"If you've hurt her..." says Duke, but stops when Zartan laughs.

"As you can plainly see, she's still out. I like my women awake and aware of what I am doing," replies Zartan. "Kind of like that little blonde. She was aware of _everything_ I did."

Scanning the crowd of Joes standing behind Duke, Zartan stops looking when he spots Lady Jaye.

"You would have been a lot more fun," says Zartan, speaking to Lady Jaye. "She had no fight. Just cried the entire time."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Flint pulls Lady Jaye back and steps in front of her, blocking Zartan's view. Sneering at Flint, Zartan returns his attention to Duke.

"We will find you," says Duke.

"Ah, but will it be in time," replies Zartan. "The drug should be wearing off soon and than the fun begins."

About to reply, Duke stops when he hears a soft groan. Shifting his gaze from Zartan, Duke looks at Scarlett. A frown creases her brow as Scarlett rolls her head from side to side. Another soft groan escapes her lips. Focusing back on Zartan, he also notices that Zartan is aware of Scarlett and that she's waking up.

"Later, Joes," says Zartan with a laugh before cutting off the communication.

The screen goes blank and the entire room erupts.

"Dial Tone!" shouts Duke. "Did you get a trace?"

"He didn't stay on long enough for an exact location, but I got within a square mile. It's a swamp in Mississippi," answers Dial Tone.

"Send the coordinates to the copters. I want to be heading out as quickly as possible," says Duke, stepping away from the communication system and facing the GI Joes in the room.

"I want to go," says Roadblock.

Nodding his head, Duke quickly assigns men to the mission. Quickly the chaos from Zartan's call is controlled and Joes are sent out to get things ready for the mission. Stepping up to Duke, Lady Jaye takes a deep breath.

"I want to go," says Lady Jaye.

"Not going to happen," replies Duke, shaking his head.

"Duke," says Lady Jaye.

"I will not have any females on this mission," replies Duke firmly.

Walking away, Duke joins his men.

"He's worried," say Flint, walking up to Lady Jaye.

"He's thinking more like a lover than a commander," she replies, glancing at Flint.

"I would do the same, if you it were in his hands," says Flint, lifting a hand and brushing her cheek.

"What if she needs a woman?" says Lady Jaye.

Sliding the hand to the back of her neck, Flint pulls in her in and kissing her forehead.

"I can only hope it doesn't come to that," he whispers before letting his hand fall.

Nodding her head, Lady Jaye watches as Flint leaves with the other men for the rescue mission.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Minutes later, the helicopters were fueled and ready to leave. Quickly, Duke assigns men to the different copters and confirms that Dial Tone has sent the coordinates to each pilot. Standing in front of the men, Duke stares each man down.

"This is a rescue mission," says Duke. "Zartan has one of our own and we mean to get her back. I make no guarantees what kind of situation we will be walking into. We go in, take them down, and find Scarlett. Any questions?"

To his question, nothing but silence.

"Head out," says Duke, boarding the closet helicopter.

Quickly, the men get on board their assigned helicopters. A moment later, the three birds take off from GI Joe base and head for the swamps.

…...

Shutting off the communication system in his cabin, Zartan turns in his seat and watches Scarlett. As the minutes slowly pass, Scarlett wakes up more. The few quiet groans she had uttered, while Zartan taunted GI Joe, stopped and, studying her, Zartan knows the moment she is completely awake. Getting up from his chair, Zartan walks over to the bed. Taking his forefinger, he gently touches Scarlett at the temple and runs his finger down the side of her face.

"Morning," he whispers.

Jerking her face away from his hand, Scarlett opens her eyes and glares at Zartan. Tensing her muscles, she pulls at the ropes holding her to the bed.

"You've made a big mistake," she says.

"Not the way I'm looking at it, Red," he replies, as he slowly lets his gaze run down the full length of her body.

"Let me go now, Zartan," she says. "When the Joes get here, I can tell them that you released me and it will be taken into consideration when you are brought to court."

Laughing, Zartan reaches down and wraps the long strands of Scarlett's hair around his fist. Tightening his grip, he jerks Scarlett's head to the side. Leaning down over her, he puts his mouth near her ear.

"I'll release you when I am done," he whispers.

Scarlett attempts to pull away from Zartan, but he jerks her back using her hair to control her head.

"The Joes don't know where you are," he whispers. "No rescue."

Releasing her hair, Zartan straightens up and stares down at Scarlett. Laying a hand on her left wrist, he slows runs his fingers down her arm and over her shoulder. Across the swell of her breasts and down over her stomach, finally stopping where he had already ripped her uniform away from her skin. Gently, he brushes his finger tips across her pale skin, all the while keeping his eyes focused on her face.

"When I am done with you, I'm make sure to leave your body someplace where the Joes can find it," says Zartan.

…...

Over an hour had passed since Zartan ended communication with GI Joe. Between glancing at his watch and checking on the pilot, Duke knew that they had to get there soon.

"What's ETA?" demands Duke.

"Ten minutes," replies Wild Bill. "We'll get there, Duke."

Nodding his head, Duke goes back to checking his watch.

"Duke," says Flint.

"Yeah?" replies Duke, lifting his head and looking over at the other man.

"What if..." says Flint, trying to figure out a way of posing his question without Duke losing it. "What if Scarlett is...hurt? Should we have brought a female on the rescue mission?"

Suddenly, the quiet conversations and rustling of the men on the helicopter stops as everyone waits to hears Duke's response.

"And what if we don't catch Zartan?" asks Duke quietly. "Or what if he takes a hostage and escapes? Would you risk Lady Jaye? This isn't a normal mission. We knew that when we joined, we would put our lives at risk. Our lives."

Pausing Duke glances around the helicopter at Flint, Gung-Ho, and Roadblock.

"Zartan is demanding more than lives," continues Duke. "He has threatened and hurt our women on a level I will not tolerate. I will be damned if I will put another woman in his line of fire."

Without saying another word, Duke looks back at his watch.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

On a pass over, the Joes spot the Dreadnok base. Landing the helicopters, the Joes spill out and spread out. Coming at the camp from the south side, Duke and the other men slip through the trees and brushes till they come to the edge of the camp. The camp, which contains four cabins around a centralized fire pit, appears to be quiet. The smell of cooking food can be scented on the air. The Joes scan the camp, but no movement can be spotted.

"Gung-Ho and Roadblock, take the far cabin on the right," says Duke. "Recondo and Spirit, take the next one..."

As Duke is giving orders, he is keeping an eye on the camp. Seeing the door open from the furthermost cabin on the left, Duke stops talking and motions for everyone to get down.

…...

Stepping out of cabin in the early morning light, Zartan glances behind him into the room and the woman tied within and smiles before turning back and shutting the door. Walking across the porch, he steps down and away from his cabin before he realizes that his pants are not zipped. Laughing, he fixes his pants.

…...

At the sight of Zartan fixing his pants, Duke forgets the plans. Raising his rifle, he targets Zartan and fires. In less than a heartbeat, the bullet flies through the air and hits Zartan in the chest. Spinning him around, Zartan falls to the ground near the steps to his cabin.

Knowing the element of surprise is over, all of the Joes rush out of the brushes to attack. Without missing a beat, Duke runs toward the cabin that he saw Zartan come out of, with Flint on his heels. Bounding up the stairs, Duke slams open the door.

Inside, he sees the cabin that he had seen over the communication with Zartan. Quickly, his eyes pan around it till his eyes come to rest on a bed in the corner. At the foot of the bed, a torn and ruined yellow bodysuit. On the bed, Scarlett lays tied up. Her gray unitard is also in ruins, more of her skin showing than what he saw earlier that morning. Her white underwear, that he had got a glimpse of on the video, no where to be seen. He takes this all in in less than half a second. As the door crashes against the wall, Scarlett's eyes open and glare with violence before recognition slips through her eyes.

"Duke," she whispers, before closing and reopening her eyes.

Duke rushes into the room and, taking out a knife, cuts the ropes holding Scarlett to the bed. Coming in behind him, Flint also only takes a moment to scan the room. As his eyes also come to rest on Scarlett, he notes the pale skin and turns his back, blocking the door, so no one else can enter.

"Lifeline!" shouts Flint.

All over the camp, sounds of gun fire echo through the early morning. Within minutes, the camp is captured and, those who remain alive, are cuffed and set for transport. Those Joes not guarding the prisoners approach the cabin that Flint is at. Rushing between his comrades, Lifeline slips up the stairs and to the door that Flint is blocking. Stopping the medic, Flint places a hand on the other man's shoulder and turns his head.

"Do you have an emergency blanket?" asks Flint, nodding his head toward the inside of the cabin.

"Yes," replies Lifeline, patting the medical satchel hanging on at his side.

Nodding his head, Flint steps aside and lets Lifeline into the cabin. A moment later, another man slips up the stairs. Walking right up to Flint, Snake Eyes attempts to push pass the other man.

"No," says Flint, placing a hand on Snake Eyes' shoulder.

For a moment, the ninja exams the other man, deciding out how best to take him down and remove him from the door frame, so that Snake Eyes can enter the cabin.

"This isn't about you or me," says Flint, clearly guessing what is running through the other man's head. "This is about her and she's not going to want a lot of people in there, friends or not."

Clenching his fists, Snake Eyes takes a moment before stepping back and nodding to Flint. Nodding back, Flint glances around at the other men gathered. As his eyes drift over the ground, Flint notices that Zartan's body is no longer near the steps of the cabin.

"Who moved the body?" demands Flint, pointing toward where Zartan had laid.

Glancing among each other, the Joes all shake their heads. Realizing if no one moved the body and the Dreadnoks were too busy defending themselves against the Joes, than Zartan was not dead like they thought.

"Shit," says Flint, looking around. "Spread out and find him."

Quickly, the Joes spread out and look for Zartan, while Flint and Snake Eyes stay near the cabin door.

…...

The moment GI Joe was distracted with rounding up the Dreadnoks and checking on Scarlett, Zartan carefully slips away. Knowing that his mission was now over, Zartan decides it's best to make his way to Cobra Commander and fill him in. Slipping through the trees and brush, he finds his stashed motorcycle.

Removing the camouflage, Zartan slips on the bike and starts the engine. Roaring away, he can't help but smile. While his time was cut short with Scarlett, he would savor the time he did have with her.

_We'll meet again, Scarlett,_ thinks Zartan. _And then we'll get a chance to finish what we started._

…...

The first helicopter leaves with the remaining prisoners. A second team would later be deployed to clean up the bodies and break down the camp. Remaining inside the cabin, Scarlett gets as far from the bed that she had been tied to, while still remaining in the cabin, as she can. Wrapped in the silver emergency blanket, she sits in a chair near the cabin door and lets Lifeline check her vitals.

"Doc or I should check you again, when we get back to the Pit," says Lifeline, as he slips his stethoscope into his bag.

Nodding her head, she watches as Lifeline leaves the cabin. Left alone with Duke, Scarlett stares at the floor.

"I would prefer if there wasn't a lot of people outside when I leave," she says.

"Ok," replies Duke, not taking his eyes off of Scarlett.

"After we get back, I will write my report about...what happened," says Scarlett.

"Scarlett..." says Duke, but stops when she looks up.

"I will not discuss it right now," she says firmly. Holding his gaze for a moment, she looks back to the floor.

Nodding his head, Duke walks over to the door and opens it. Standing on the porch, Flint and Snake Eyes glance over when the door opens.

"Send the second copter out," says Duke. "I will ride back with Scarlett on the last one."

[I will also wait] signs Snake Eyes.

Nodding his head, Duke slips back into the cabin. Flint, glancing between the closed door and Snake Eyes, steps off the porch and calls to the remaining Joes to board. At the sound of the second helicopter leaving the swamp, the door open and Snake Eyes turns and stares at Scarlett. Making brief eye contact with her former lover, Scarlett steps through the door and out into the fresh air. Duke steps out behind her.

Down the stairs, she waits for Duke and Snake Eyes. Together, her current lover and her former lover, escort her to the last remaining helicopter.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Quietly in her room, Scarlett sits down with pencil and paper. She draws a faceless body and begins working on a new uniform. After returning to the Pit, she met with Doc. While he cleared her medically, Doc was worried about what the ordeal would do to her mentally. He encouraged her to make a change, to take control of something. Liking the idea, she decided to focus on her uniform. Since her old one had been destroyed, now was a great time to create a new one. Mentioning the idea to Doc, he agreed and she left the Medical Unit and went to her room.

But, even though she wants change, she decides that she still likes the gray unitard that she is known for. But she decides it's time to stop wearing the yellow body suit. Lightly, she shades in the body, from wrists, to ankles, to neck, in gray. Off to the side, she makes a note of using the color gray. She stares at the form. Taking another pencil, she traces new boots to go with the new uniform. Using the same pencil, she adds gloves to the form. Putting her hand down, Scarlett stares at the body on the paper. For a moment, she exams the drawing before picking up the pencil and covering the upper torso in a vest. Off to the side of the paper, she notes that the vest, gloves, and boots should be a light tan.

Quietly, she exams the drawing. Liking the new uniform, she puts the paper and pencil down and leaves her room.

…...

At Cobra Headquarters, Zartan strides down the long aisle leading to the throne. On the throne, Cobra Commander sits. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, Zartan slips his hand inside his pants pocket and figures a piece of clothing.

"You look good for a dead man," says Cobra Commander.

"The fucking GI Joes ruined my mission," says Zartan. "They discovered my base before I was done."

"It doesn't matter," replies the other man. "The distraction worked."

Nodding his head, Zartan continues to play with the cloth, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Cobra has now secured a decommissioned missile base in Siberia," says Cobra Commander, staring down at the red haired mercenary. Noting a flash of white in Zartan's pocket, Cobra's leader decides to ignore it. "We have also stolen new technology which will assist Cobra is our next mission."

"You need me for it?" demands Zartan.

"Think carefully before you answer this next question," says Cobra Commander, leaning forward. "You have been a hired hit man for Cobra for many years. Why?"

"I get to do what I enjoy," replies the mercenary.

"If you decide to stay with Cobra, no longer a hired thug, but part of Cobra, think of how many lives you can end," says Cobra Commander. "Think of how many more...projects you can enjoy."

Smiling, Zartan thinks about the white cotton underwear in his pocket and the woman who had been wearing it.

"I like where this is going," replies Zartan.

Nodding his head, Cobra Commander smiles behind his mask. "I want you to go to Siberia and oversee the reconstruction of the site. I have great plans for that place."

Nodding his head, Zartan turns and walks back down the aisle.

"Zartan," calls Cobra Commander.

Stopping, he turns and looks at the leader of Cobra.

"Before you leave, let Major Bludd know I want to see him," says Cobra Commander.

Nodding his head, Zartan turns and leaves the throne room.

THE END

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It took me over a year to write this story and it's finally done. I hope I didn't disappoint readers with this story or the ending. I kind of thought this story as the connecter between "A Real American Hero" and "Resolute", which is why I left the story the way I did in the Epilogue. I hope GI Joe fans enjoyed my first story! :)**_


End file.
